Sonic Couple Battles!
by The High School Hero
Summary: What do you get if you have a couple of love triangles, a halarious amount of events, and three crazy friends as hosts?...A GAME SHOW! Welcome to Sonic Couple Battles! The only show that can deal with those problems! Read on to find out more! Rated T as it will get violent later on, Plz R and R! *Chapter 14 out now!*
1. Sonic couple battles: the new game show!

**Hello everyone! This is the new version to Sonic Couple battles! my name is The High School Hero! l'll be your host for the first 6 chapters of this story (along with my two friends) the rest, will be Sonic and the gang!**

**Okay,enjoy the show! I garrantee its better than the old one**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

_***Thursday, **_22nd November 2012*

_**The three high schoolers, H.S Hero, H.S Zero and H.S Neons, were just ordinary kids when one thing changed their lives forever...**_

_**"Guys! I got an Idea!"**_

_**"What idea?" Zero asked**_

_**"Y'know that there's a lot of Sonic love triangles in the Sonicverse right?"**_

_**The other two agreed**_

_**"Well, I thought...what if there was something, to deal with those problems?"**_

_**"Huh?"**_

_**"Like a show!"**_

_**The others understood what was going on now. "ahh, a show! But what kind of show?"**_

_**"A game show, perhaps?"**_

_**"Yeah! Now for a title..." Hero got a notebook to write some things down. "Let's see...how about...Sonic love triangles?"**_

_**The two high-schoolers looked at each other, and shooked their heads as a 'no'.**_

_**H.S Hero groans "This is gonna take longer than I thought"**_

_***Two hours of brainstorming later...***_

_**"Okay...so we need a name that includes these words into one: Couples, Sonic, love triangles, battling...romance-"**_

_**"Wait!...that's it!"**_

_**"What's it?"**_

_**Zero ran to the board and circled those three words, Hero watched for a second and a magical lightbulb appeared under her head.**_

_**"Heroes of high school, that's it!" Hero turned to her comrades, "A game/reality show, that's gonna wow the citizens of Mobius, while sorting out these love triangles once and for all, the show would have so many fans, they'll be dying to attend, our catchphrase? 'Let's get battling!' The name of the show that everyone's gonna shout...and we'll call it...Sonic Couple Battles."**_

***** **Saturday, December 1st, 2012***

A girl walks to the center of the stage and yells, "Hello, Mobius!" The crowd cheers at her presence.

She asks the audience, "Are you ready for SONIC COUPLE BATTLES?!"

The crowd cheers even louder in response. She cheerfully says, "That's what I'm talking about! My name is the High School Hero! I'm gonna be your host for a period of time! Now, before I continue, I would like to invite one of my friends in! Please welcome my emo twin friend, HIGH SCHOOL ZERO!"

Her twin friend, High School Zero, arrives at the stage not looking at her to an applauding audience. The High School Hero asked, "Zero, why the long face?"

"Hmph! Don't talk to me!"

"Okay, Zero. Don't let me have to call you 'Shadow' again."

Upon hearing the threat, she blushes and responds, "Okay, okay! I'll stop!"

"Uh huh. That's what I thought, I run this show!"

A few people from the crowd laughs.

The high school hero starts again"now,before the battle there should be some prolouge of some sort; am I right zero?

High school zero replies"I think there is,hero. Me and hero decided that the first sonic love triangle would be... Well you can look over here at the plazma screen

The crowd cheers loudly,anxious about seeing the first sonic love triangle; without further ado,the prolouge begins:

***The prolouge***

**It was morning and in the bed, lies mobius' cobalt hero, he was none other than Sonic the hedgehog! Sonic just turned to the other side of the bed but one thing he didn't know,that a familliar pink hedgehog with emerald eyes that were lighter than his, broke his peaceful dream...**

**"MORNING****,**** SONIC!"**

**Sonic's eyes flashed open****, ****when he realised who was in his bed****, at first he didn't notice,**

**"Oh, its you amy...****" But the second time he got a mega fright. "****wait a second****,**** AMY!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****H****H****H****HHHHHHHHHHHH*pants*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AMY! WHAT THE H-****E-****double hockey sticks ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!? AND MOST OF ALL,****HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?!****"**

**Amy just answered:"I just wanted to check on you, silly. Also,your not very house security protected,****so it made me go in you house easily."**

**Sonic was just flabbergasted at what she said.**

**"Err...I'll just go now."****Sonic slowly exit****s**** his house with ****A****my ****on his tail.**

**Sonic started to ****pick up the pace,**** trying to get away from her as far as he could. When ****A****my was out of sight, he looked back, then he ****unexpectedly ****got hit by someone.**

**"Oops,****sorry ****S****onic."**

**Sonic looked up at who hit him and he smiled**

**It was The princess ****S****ally ****A****corn.**

**"Hey ****S****al,****what brings you here?"**

**"Oh nothing. Just passing by, you want a hand?"****Sally asked out stretching her hand to ****S****onic****.**

**"Sure****!****"**** And the blue blur accepted it.**

**Sonic was lifed up by ****S****ally and when he stood up ****S****ally stumbled clumsingly, sonic caught her right on time,**** S****onic started blushing..abit**

**Amy finally got there, only to see ****S****onic talking to ****S****ally Well... Let's just say that ****A****my was**** angry.**

**"SONIC! What are you doing with...HER?"**

**Sonic reacted ****quickly and took a step back.**

**"Err, Amy, I was just-"**

**"I heard enough! What, were you doing, with...HER?!"**

**"Hey! You can't talk to Sonic like that!"**

**"Listen here Sally, I, am Sonic's girlfriend, not you!"**

**"You have no authority call yourself his girlfriend!"**

**"Why I outta-"**

**"Ladies, ladies, c'mon! Let's not fight!"**

**They ****looked ****at ****each other ****with blood boiling ****death stares in the eye****. ****"****O****kay ****S****onic, just tell me, who would be a better girlfriend for you?**** 'c****ause I'm getting tired fighting with this squirrel!"**

**"FYI,****I'm a chipmunk!"**

**"Squirrel, chipmunk,****lioness I don't care!"**

**"Whatever, so ****S****onic, who do you think should be suitable for you unlike "stalker"?**

**Sonic was silent for a few seconds ****before ****he**** could**** answer:****"err...give me a few minutes."**

**Sonic left the two girls fighting, as he went to the only place to sort this out.**

***End of prolouge!***

The crowd groaned in agony since they wanted to know what happend.

Hero starts "okay, lemme tell you the rest of the story. Sonic chaos controlled to earth and asked me to sort the son-amy-sal incident out

So he asked Zero and i, to do a show that ends Sonic love triangles, so here we are! Doing this show!

High school zero started talking "okay people listen up,if you have any ideas for the next chapter please, PM the high school hero via she's always there updating her stories and I mean always !

High school zero earned some laughs from the crowd

High school hero started to get embrassed; then she snapped back "I do not!"

"Puh-lease! You go on there 24/7"

"Whatevs! I'm gonna so kill her after this" H.S.H mumbles under her breath

Then, she started again after the embarassment "okay join us next time when me and Zero will reveal a new freind with us."

The audience oohs.

Zero quoted "also next time ,someone special will be accompanying us for the battle, its Sonic the Hedgehog everybody!

The crowd cheers louder than before

Hero and Zero all said in unison while waving "goodnight everybody!" The show ends with the cheering crowds and high school hero and zero still waving.

* * *

**Okay,so what do you think about the new and improved sonic couple battles? If you like it, hit the review button! I'll be writing more soon!**

**See ya later!**

**-H.S.H-**

**Remember, if you have any ideas,please pm me via profile I'm kinda on there (not 24/7.)**


	2. Amy vs Sally: the epic rap battle!

**Hi people! This is the high school hero speaking! A special thank you to everyone who reviewed(remember to tell everyone to poll vote or review this story because sally and amy will return for round 2)**

**Anyhoo,get ready for the battle its gonna be epic!**

**Enjoy!**

**-H.S.H-**

"Hello,mobius!" Said The High School Hero cheerfully

The crowd cheered happily when they recognised her

"We are here,live at the legendary green hill zone! With me, and my friend High School Zero!"

High School Zero waved at the adoring crowd as they cheered

Then she spoke: "As we said back in chapter 1 we said we introduce a new friend with us, please welcome our sci fi/harry potter obsessed futuristic friend, High School Neons!

The crowd cheered as High School Neons walks in looking a little bit annoyed but happy

"Seriously,Zero?"

Zero chuckled evil at Neons

"Its not my fault that you have a obsession with silver!"

"Puh-lease!,you act like that emo-hog shadow 24/7!"

"Don't talk to the ultimate life form like that!" Zero growled angrily at looked if she was gonna literally kill Neons

High School Hero butted in "guys, guys! No need to fight about which sonic character is better; there's only one person who is better than the rest,the only person who thinks compromise will not exist, I'm talking about..."

High School Hero stopped, only to see a blue blur run past her, zero and neons and stopped right in front of her

"Me! She was talking about me!" A cobalt hedgehog said

The crowd cheered and chanted as they saw who it was.

High School Hero then spoke freely " ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome mobius' blue hero, he is the one and only Sonic The Hedgehog!

Sonic went In his trademark pose and his trademark smile; a few camera lights clicked as the crowd continuously praised him with cheers and chants

As the cheers died down,High school hero said cheerfully "first of all,thanks for being here sonic,really appreciate it! "

"No prob, hero!" Replied sonic giving a thumbs up.

"So,sonic,why DID you tell me and zero to sort this incident out?"

"Well,sally and amy are kinda the two main girls who hang around me a lot (especially amy),and I'm thinking:"hold on, they like me!" Then,when amy tried to get closer to me, sally stepped in before her and caused the whole incident! Its been going on for a while now!"

"Woah,woah,woah! You didn't tell me this has been going on for a long time!"

High school zero finally spoke "exactly how long has it been going for?"

Sonic simply spoke "err...ever since 1994"

"Almost for 20 years!?"

"If you put it that way...yes."

"Damn!"Said neons in terrible shock

The crowed was also in shock.

"What?"Sonic said confusingly

"Wait people,its a good thing!"Said zero

"What are you talking about zero?"High school hero asked zero

"Don't you get it?, they don't have to see sally and amy fight once, they can see them fight like, 3 times!"

The crowed cheered at hearing zero's response

"Oh, yeah!, I think its time to GET BATTLING!" Neons said enthusiastically

"Ok,ok jeez, calm down! Neons"

"Everybody loves rap battles do they?"High school hero asked the crowd

The crowed cheered in response

"Well get ready for this one! And...

"LET'S"

"GET"

"BATTLING!"

The camera turns to the green hill rapping ring and the rap battle begins

***the battle!***

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SONIC HISTORY!**

**AMY ROSE!"No one gets in the way of my sonic!"**

**VS...SALLY ACORN!"You can kiss sonic goodbye,amy!"**

**READY?..**

**BEGIN!**

**Amy started rapping **

**hi everyone it's Amy, your favourite cutie.**

**I wear my red dress proud, I'm such a beauty.**

**Sally, your whole attitude is fruity,**

**Or is that nutty? Meh! I dunno!**

**You're just loopy,**

**I'm sweeter than a lollipop,**

**When I walk in the room all them boys jaws drop.**

**So come at me you squirrel, this is my land.**

**I've got the world of men, in my hand.**

Loads of ooh's came from the crowd,even sonic

**Sally, then rapped back**

**Sally's the name and royalty is my game **

**You won't stand a chance amy, your just lame **

**You may be rapping bad,loud and clear**

**But when I'm done with you, you'll be **

**hearing sounds you don't want to hear**

**Your just a sonic fan who's highly confused**

**Chasing sonic till he's totally fused**

**Sonic and me are the real thing now!**

**Sonally forever,all fans bow!**

Hero,zero and neons had their jaws drop,but sonic looked a bit shocked and impressed!

**Amy was mad. she started to rap back **

**Sonally forever? Don't make me sick!**

**I wonder why your skull is so thick!**

**Sonamy forever! That's the way it should be!**

**And if your so lonely, go hug a tree!**

**Sonic is mine don't make me mad!**

**Before things get really bad**

**I'm the badass girl of the sonicverse**

**And If you disagree, you'll end up in a hearse**

**"Ooh...**BURN!" Shouted The High School hero

High School zero and neons just stood there shocked

**Sally swatted out words to get amy back**

**Seriously amy? Your the badass girl?**

**Hearing that statement makes me wanna hurl!**

**Your still that 8 year old inside, If I were you amy, I would wanna hide**

**I got nothing to lose, your just a hyper obsessed girl**

**Who's plans are to travel with sonic around the world**

**you think you can over take me?**

**Nuh-uh! Your dead wrong and also dead meat!**

**Amy was amused but she was not giving up**

**"Pfft dead meat? That could be arranged**

**You better run to your nuts before you get shamed**

**After this rap battle,you'll be more than through**

**I'll send you a pic from me and sonic's honeymoon**

The crowd was amazed,there was chanting everywhere and it looks like sally was in defeat

**Listen up sally and listen good,**

**I don't ever want to see you in my 'hood**

**Your rappings were good I have heard**

**But mine were better,Oops looks like you got served!**

The crowd chanted amy's name. sally was in defeat it looks like she couldn't say no more

Sally had lost. Amy had won.

**And the winner is...AMY!**

Amy was waving to the crowd as she smiled in her victory

**AMY 1- SALLY 0**

"Whoa! That's some epic rap battling there! Don't you agree, sonic?" High school hero asked

"Wow, that was something hero! I never heard those words coming out of them before. the rap battle showed that amy can stand up for herself,sally too but its so hard to choose!" Sonic replied

"Don't worry you'll choose after the three,epically battles we have"

*sonic's thoughts*

"Hmm...the rap battle showed that amy can stand up for herself,I like that, could amy be the one?"

The high school hero spoke once again "ok, people,that's the end of round 1 for sally and amy!

Don't worry,they will return in the couple of chapters time for round 2!

Then, the high school zero started speaking "remember, the polls are still open since amy and sally will return in a few chapters...get voting!

And if you liked this story so far, review!

Finally, high school neons spoke,"so with amy and sally aside, who will be the new love triangle to battle it out? You decide!

"Hey that's my line!"High school hero shouted

"Anyhoo, join us next time for a new love triangle to battle it out! And like neons said, who will be next? You decide!(Please pm me if you have any suggestions)Also, we need some oc's to help out old sonic here! For round 2!"

"Hey! I ain't that old!"Sonic snapped

"Sure you are" high school hero said sarcastically

"So if you have some oc's please don't hesitate to pm me via profile,well that's all I have to say, I hope you enjoyed the rap battle! Get ready for round 2 !its coming soon! See y'all later!"

The show ended with the high school hero,zero,neons and sonic the hedgehog waving at the camera.

**Sorry if the rap battle wasn't the best thing in the world, I couldn't think of many more verses for sally (sorry sally lovers! Don't throw knives at me!)**

**See ya!**


	3. Cream vs Cosmo: Cosmo's back,lets fight!

**Hello guys! What's up? Sorry for the late update, getting in the spirit of christmas is hard y'know? First of all,thank you to everyone who reviewed! (Remember,review plz! I would like some support while writing this story!)**

**Anyhoo,its a new love triangle! I wonder who's next? Find out who!**

**See ya!**

**-H.S.H-**

"Hello mobius!"The High School Hero said cheerfully as the crowd chanted: "let's get battling!"

"Wow,your very anxious today!"

The crowd cheered loudly

"Okay,please welcome back High School Zero and High School Neons!"

Neons and Zero walked In and waved at the crowd excitedly

"We are back in our arena today! And we have a new love triangle!"High School Zero said excitedly

"Yep! A new triangle is joining us today. as some of you suggested on hero's pm, we decided that the next love triangle will be...well,you can look over here at the plazma screen"

The crowd cheered very anxiously to see who will be next

Without further ado,the prologue begins.

***prologue***

**It was about 3.00 in the afternoon. it'll be a nice day to just go out into the park and play till you sweat; but when everyone was outside playing, one certain person stayed inside to work on his special biplane, the tornado, and that certain person is none other than the two-tailed kit miles 'tails' prower. tails was still recovering from the sad but special moment that happened in you-know-what(I'm not spoiling anyone!)In all the things that happened in his life, this seemed to be the worst thing that ever happened to couldn't eat, sleep,let alone feel was almost a routine: work on the tornado all day,lie in the bed till dawn. It kept going till he felt that he can live life anymore.**

**but when all hope was lost, someone came to his rescue; someone comforted him and gave him life again. tails started to snap back in reality when she came to her rescue and started to become better than ever; little did know,but tails had a little crush on her,not telling her yet but he plans telling her in this story...**

**"*sigh*where is that fox?"A little rabbit said very impatiently**

**Tails came speeding in "sorry I'm late cream!"**

**Cream sighed again "you really love that plane of yours"**

**Tails chuckled to himself "sorry,I can't help it! Its like my prized possession!"**

**"Well aren't you gonna take me out or what?"**

**"Okay,shall we?"Tails offered his hand to cream...**

**"We shall"...and cream accepted it.**

**They walked to the park first,hand in hand. They brought some ice cream and played on the swings for a while; then the slide and finally the merry-go-round until they were bored and went somewhere else.**

**"I'm bored, what should we do,tails?"**

**"Um...I know! Follow me!" **

**Tails jetted off into the sky with cream right behind him**

**When they reached their destination, cream looked very shocked when she saw it**

**"Whoa,this is amazing!'**

**There stood a huge garden meadow with all kinds of flowers and loads of grass.**

**"This is the most kindest thing you ever showed me, thank you tails!"**

**Cream hugged tails who was not afraid to hug back;he was also blushing...a bit.**

**When they finished hugging, Tails was the first one to say something: "tag! Your it!"**

**Tails started running away from cream and cream ran behind him **

**Few seconds later,cream tagged tails and shouted: "tag your it!"**

**It was creams turn to run away from tails**

**"Catch me if you can!"**

**When cream wasn't looking, tails pounced on cream and they both came tumbling down a hill.**

**When they got down at the bottom of the hill, cream was on tails, kissing him accidentally?!**

**Both their eyes were open and when the realised on what they are doing,they got off each other and splattering and wrecthes were **

**heard in the garden.**

**"Were we just...you know what?!"**

**"Yea we were! Eww!"**

**They decided to go back to tails' workshop to cool down after that accidental kiss**

**Tails felt awkward after that. He felt like it would be the right time to tell her how he felt**

**"Err...cream?,there's something I gotta tell you."**

***creams thoughts***

**"What's he going to say? Is he gonna confess to me? I hope he does!"**

**"I...I...I L-"**

**KABOOM!**

**A loud boom came from tails' lab and it was covered with green lights**

**Tails rushed to the lab as fast as he can to see what's going on**

**When he got there,the remains of his precious plant fell on the ground but it acted strange.**

**Green lights was surrounding the broken plant and the plant and dirt slowly formed a body. Tails and cream just looked stunned at what was going on.**

**The body formed slowly until it came through a familiar face.**

**"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c"that's all tails could say before he fainted.**

**Cream however, just walked towards the familiar face and when it landed on the ground it was clear to who it was:**

**It was cosmo.**

**"Hello cream."**

**"Cosmo? What are you doing here?"**

**"Cream,I know what your exactly doing" **

**cosmo retorted back in a annoying manner**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Your trying to steal my boyfriend away from me!"**

**"Boyfriend? Excuse me? He was never your boyfriend! He just had feelings for you!"**

**"Uh-huh, and I suppose you had feelings for charmy behind tails' back!"**

**Cream was disgusted,angry and very pissed off. She wanted to attack cosmo and rip her to shreds but she managed to calm down a bit.**

**Just then, tails woke up and saw two slurry figures arguing the managed to make out those figures as cream and cosmo, wait**

**cosmo?**

**When tails stood up, the girls hugged him in relief**

**"Oh tails! I'm glad your okay"they both said in unison; they looked each other death stares In the face.**

**When they got off him, cream started talking**

**"Tails, who do like better?,me? Or cosmo? Cause I'm getting tired with competing with this bag of cabbage!"**

**"F.Y.I, I'm a seedrian!"**

**"Cabbage, seedrian,lettuce, I don't care!"**

**"Why I outta..."**

**Tails needed some time to think so he let the girls argue and fight and he slowly backed out of the lab and flew to the show called 'sonic couple battles!' And told High school hero,zero and neons everything that happened.**

**End.**

(I know,crappy ending right?)

The crowd cheered once the prologue was over**. **

"And here is the two tailed kit now, please welcome, miles 'tails' prower!" The high school hero spoke when it ended

Tails came out high fiving some fans across the way while joining the high school hero.

"First of all, thank you for being here tails, really appreciate it."

"It was my pleasure, hero" tails smiled and replied

Neons said stupidly while laughing "hey uh, your name sounds exactly like-"

"**HE KNOW WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE!**" Zero roared ferociously

There was an awkward silence between the crowd and everyone else

Zero cleared her throat "continue..."

"Erm...okay?...so tails, cosmo returns! How'dya feel about that?"the high school hero resumed

"Woah...I couldn't put it into words. its like, wow!"

"Do you know there is gonna be some disturbance in the sonicverse?"

"There is?"

"Not yet. But We all know that you love either cream or cosmo, so there will be proper riots."

Tails sank into his chair

"Tails,tell me something good about cream and cosmo"

"Well,cream's very polite but she can get a little edgy, cosmo is like an angel that fell from the sky but she can be rough in socialising but it is so hard to choose."

"Okay good answer, do you ever feel like sonic? When you have so many girls around you can't think or you'll just runaway"

"Yea. Sometimes I would feel like sonic,this is how I feel like now,cosmo and cream are the only two girls who hang around me for a short period of time and I expressed feelings for them but I expressed feelings for cosmo first ,but when she...y'know,my feeling for her died and created a new one for cream. But when cosmo came back to life,my feelings for her levelled onto creams' so I'm kinda lost"

"Don't worry tails, you came to the right place to solve out your love problems!" The high school hero told him cheerfully

Then she resumed "Okay,well that's all we have for today, join us next time,for round 1 for crailsmo We'll also put out a new poll like last time so vote please!"

"What's crailsmo?" Neons said stupidly

"Sorry folks! Neons has got a bit of a malfunction in her brain! Lemme just fix that!" H.S.Z said angrily

High School Zero punched neons in the head with a bat and knocked her out.

"There,we should wake her up next chapter. Also, we are creating a new forum! You get to ask questions to Me, hero and neons when we wake her up. anyhoo, come along if you have any questions for us,we'll be happy to answer them, you can also role-play as us more details soon!"

Then the high school hero spoke "Also, who will win? Cream or Cosmo? You tell me! Tails will be here next chapter! We'll ask him more questions soon! Good night everybody!"

The show ends with high school hero, zero and tails waving at the camera, while neons is still on the floor unconsious.

**Sorry for zero's violence but she can't help it!**

**Review pretty plz!**

**See ya!**


	4. Cream vs Cosmo: E gears and partyrings!

**Yo readers and reviewers! High school hero here! ****just want to thank everyone who subscribed to my story so far! it gets better than this in a few cappies time!**

**Anyhoo,round 1 of Cream and Cosmo is here to stay! I hope you like it!****  
**

**-H.S.H**

"Yo yo yo! What's up mobius?"The high school Zero started first.

The crowd cheered loudly as they recognised her

"We are here live, at the level with the funky music going on I'm talking about spring yard zone!; with high school neons,(yes,we woke her up)"

The crowd applauded her as she came out

" High School hero..."

The crowd applauded her but she wasn't listening she had her headphones on and listening And dancing to some music

"**I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind...**"

"Er,Hero?"

"**Free to be me in the wind,in the wind"**

"YO HERO!"

**"I'm breaking out,I'm breaking out!"**

Zero got annoyed and snatched her Mp3 off her and smashed it on the floor

"HIGH SCHOOL HERO!"

"WHAT?!"

"Pay attention please"

"Stupid emo,throwing my mp3 on the floor..." The high school mumbled under her breath then she spoke "anyhoo,please welcome our special guest, miles 'tails' prower!"

As the crowed cheered and chanted, Tails came out with a smile on his face and joined the trio.

"I'm so excited about this event it includes racing and its one of my favorite types of racing!"Neons exclaimed excitedly

"Me too!,your probably wondering why tails is wearing his high tops and his glasses well,that's the clue!"Hero commented"were going sonic riders style and that's the event cream and cosmo are doing

"Let's go to the spring yard racing track with high school zero!"

The camera turns to the racing track; with zero as referee and the two components,Cream and Cosmo still giving each other death stares before the race then zero seperated them as she spoke

"Okay Cream and Cosmo,I want a good race from both of you, Its a no holds barred race so anything goes, its also a 1 lap race too!,no swearing, good sportsmanship please and don't worry its not the end of the world if you lose, so don't break out into a fight, understand? Now shake hands!"

They shook hands meanwhile giving themselves death stares

"May the best girl win"cream said in a sportsman kind of way

"Don't worry its gonna be me"cosmo said with a kind of an attidude

Hearing this statement makes cream wanna attack her but because of good sportsmanship she allowed it.

Meanwhile:" hey neons! Get me and Tails some chillidogs with extra cheese and a pack of partyrings for me! Also some drinks!"

"Okay,hero!"

Neons flew off

"So tails, in this event who do you thinks gonna win?"

"Err...I'm not sure, its so hard! Wait a second! Cosmo can't fly a extreme gear!"

"Don't worry we taught her...well, sonic taught her."

"Okay."

"Here's the food you ordered!"Neons came back quickly

"Thanks" said Hero and Tails in unison

Neons also order tango for herself

"Now,Let's get ready for the race!"She Shouted

"Take it away zero!"

Then Zero shouted: "Girls! Start your Extreme gears!"

The girls started their extreme gears they looked at each other one last time before they go

**"3!"**

They put on their goggles\glasses

**"2!"**

The engine gets louder

**"1!"**

The excitment builds up inside hero,neons and tails; they look like they were gonna burst

**"GO!"**

"AND THERE OFF!"

**"I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind"**

Cream and Cosmo blasted off onto the track they were neck and neck at the moment.

**"Free to be me in the wind, in the wind"**

Cosmo knocked Cream therefore, she was falling behind her; then Cosmo looked back and said: "think you can catch me now?"

Cream replied with a scowl on her face "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She sped up to cosmo and passed her

**"What would it feel like to be speeding light, and move the night and day,"**

They reached a springy slope and jumped it while doing tricks

**"Watch as it passes by you, masses try you, they just can't keep up"**

Meanwhile,the High School Hero, Neons and Tails were stuffing their faces with food and stuff

Then neons spoke: "folks, this looks like one heck of a race, the best I've ever seen !"

**"Into the free, into the me, into the ever knowing"**

Cosmo was far behind Cream, she uses her nature powers to trap Cream into the vines

**"Felt so refrained, felt so constrained, but now I'm breaking out and,"**

Cosmo suceeded and cream was trapped in the vines; Cosmo was leading again.

**"I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind"**

"BURN!"Shouted H.S.H"cream went through right into the vines and now she's stuck, how will she get through this?,what do you think tails?" Tails,however, was not listening he was shocked at Cosmo's actions and he was hoping that cream would break free of the vines

"**Free to be me, in the wind, in the wind"**

Cream eventually got out of the vines; the race was still on.

**"I'm breaking out, I'm breaking out!"**

Hero, Neons and Tails were shocked and surprised

**"Beg,borrow,steal, you made your deal, with no hesitation"**

"Creams still in the race! She's not giving up! This is unbeliveable ladies and gents of mobius"

Neons shouted with excitment

The crowd cheered loudly as never before

**"Crawl, walk or run, you had your fun, ****of ****which is very**** certain"**

"Where are my partyrings?" The high school hero was going red (for those who haven't read my profile, partyrings are iced biscuits used for parties...and I love them! I first had them when I was 6)

**"Into the free, into the me, into the ever knowing"**

"What's a fat ,baldy mcnose hair doing on the track?"Neons exclaimed

"That's no blob, its Eggman!"Tails cried out

"And he's got my partyrings..."H.S.H growled with anger "let's get him! Tails!,get your extreme gear!, neons, stay here and do the commentary thing since your good at it"

"Okay dokay!"Neons said cheerfilly

**"Felt so constrained,felt so to blame but now I'm breaking out and..."**

Meanwhile,back on the track Cream and Cosmo were once again neck and neck

**"I'm falling into the free,to the free,**

**Free to be me,I am free, I am free"**

Little did they know but there as they were aproaching another slope there were spring traps around

**"I'm breaking,I'm breaking,I'm breaking out!**

**I'm free..."**

Meanwhile on the wild E.G chase to Eggman, the mad scientist was in his Eggmobile or what cha ma callits.

"Ho,Ho,Ho! Another good time to ruin a race! Eggman stuffed loads of partyrings in his mouth "Mmm,these biscuits are good! I wonder what are these are..."

High school hero and Tails blasted into the scene

**"EGGMAN!" **The High School Hero was outraged

**"Free..."**

**"JOO TAKE MAH PARTY RINGS!?"*lol***

"Who the heck are you? You look like some loser nerd from a high school!"

The High School Hero Lost it. She couldn't hold it in much longer it just had to be released. Her school shirt turned a bit red and a bit black; her eyes was brown then it turned blood red, her airforce 1's grew spikes out the soles; she ferociously roared

**"I'M NOT A NERD!". She charged at him while saying: "I'M THE HIGH SCHOOL HERO!"**

Tails looked away in horror as it was not a good sight to see . When he looked back, he saw eggman's clothes rip to shreds and hero holding her partyrings;hero was turning back to normal

"I got 5 words for you mr mcnosehair: don't take mah partyrings again!"

With that,she kicked eggman into the sky until he was out of sight.

"Let's go back Tails I'll tell you all the details of what happened"

Tails stood there blankly but nodded and flew back on their EG's.

**"I'm falling free in the wind,in the wind"**

"Uh,oh looks like they are going into the spring traps"Neons said

**"Free to be me,in the wind,in the wind"**

***yawn I'm skipping it,can't be asked***

**"I'm falling free in the wind,in the wind"**

"They're coming around the finish line!"Neons shouted

"Indeed they are neons!, the most epic race is coming to an end so quickly!"

**"Free to be me,in the wind,in the wind"**

As soon as they reached a bend,they saw the finish line 1000m away

Currently,Cosmo was in the lead again after what happened in the spring traps.

Cream was right behind her,but with the help of her little chao freind cheese by distracting Cosmo,she slowed down and Cream passed her.

**"I'm falling free in the wind,in the wind"**

"A Sneaky move there by Cream!"Neons said

"Oh please!,Cosmo used tricks too!"Hero said aswell

"So?"

"*sigh* ZERO!, pass me the bat!"

Neons ran away at sonic speed,screaming

"That should sort her out!"

**"Free to be me in the wind,in the wind"**

Back to the race,Cream was 100m away from the track but Cosmo was creeping up, with only 50m to go,it looked like it was gonna be Cream's race but...

**"I'm free..."**

"WTH? Ladies and gents of mobius!,its a tie!"Hero said in shock,Tails was in shock, the big crowd was in shock,everyone reading this was in shock(I could go on,but it'll be too long)

"What?,a tie?!"Cream and Cosmo said in unison

"How Could this be a tie?"Neons eventually ran back here

"Ok readers, based on the race we just had who do you think should win? 'Cause we aint gonna do a rematch!"Zero exclaimed "also who will be the next ? You decide!"

"Join us next time in...SONIC COUPLE BATTLES!"Neons shouted with excitment

"AND LET'S GET BATTLING!,SEE YA!" Hero said lastly

The show ends with the trio and tails waving and cosmo and cream are still exchanging death glares (I need to stop with the death glaring gig its killing me)

Then it cuts to a little short called: **Hero time! **And it shows Hero talking something important:

"Hey guys,there's nothin wrong asking to have one of my partyrings,but if someone took it without asking like baldy mcnosehair did,let's just say you'll be hurt,ok? Its my partyrings, noone has the right to take them if they didn't asked. So if someone took ur partyrings or whatever u eat:

1. Chase after them

2. Torture them like I did

3. Take em back from them

4. Leave them to die or kick them up in the sky

And that's all I have to just one of the things u learned about me.

See ya!

**And the moral of the story is: don't take hero's partyrings, she will kill you; also,don't call hero a nerd, she will murder you for that as well.**

* * *

**Okay, R nd R plz. sorry if I scared u with hero time! But that's one of the things u know about me : I love partyrings! And don't call me a nerd (because I'm not ok?)One time, I put a boy in hospital for calling me a nerd**

**I might use this as a fanfic oneday!**

**Might start ma 3rd fanfic in 2013! My writing adventure has just begun!**

**Secondly, the theme of sonic free riders AKA sonic riders 3 "free" it was the crush 40! (I do not own the song!)**

**See ya!**

**P.S I'm just starting the second round of sonamysal,its gonna be out soon in the new year.**

**Till then...peace and partyrings you heroes!**


	5. Amy vs Sally: race to win with a bang!

**H****appy new year ****heroes!**** what's up? **

**First of all, a special thank you to: everyone who reviewed so far!. Thank you so much. all reviews were read on new years eve and it made me happy before we changed into 2013. I kinda missed 2012... 2013 sounds dodgy when u say it.**

**Woah...**** 25**** reviews,****over 7****00**** views****,7 favorites ****and 6 ****follows...****damn.**** thanks guys! But I want to aim higher****.****...****anyhoo, I thought I would do round 2 for amy and sally because I haven't got any**** ideas on how to write**** the ****second**** battle ****for**** cream and cosmo so****...**

**That is all.**

**Enjoy!**

**-H.S.H**

**Ps: this is probably the last quick update I make since I'll be going back to school in the next couple of days. We'll be picking options next month and my mom is getting my revising books for that. Oy vey! I'll probably have to stop having fun!**

**Enjoy!**

The show starts with 2 sides of the crowd. one was chanting "sonamy" with banners,T-shirts and everything. The other,was chanting "sonally" with the same thing.

High school hero zoomed in on stage

"Hey,mobius!"High School hero started off "err...just wanted to break the news to ya, that high school neons isn't gonna be here for the next few chappies,she's on holiday"

The crowed went "aww man!"

"Yeah, I know you like neons,but she had to go! Anyhoo,welcome to round 2 of sonamysal! With me,high school zero...

Zero came in again with the attitude back in the pilot episode

"Okay Zero,your pissing me off. strip with the shadow attitude thing before I beat you senseless"

To hero's surprise zero reacted quickly and waved.

Hero resumed "Good. Now before I reveal our TWO special guests,"

The crowd gasped

"That's right,I said two!"

Then Zero talked "back in chapter 2 we said...

***FlashBack***

**"Also we need a few oc's to help out ol' sonic here"**

**"Hey!, I ain't that old"**

**"Sure you are..."Hero said sarcastically**

***end of flashback***

Well there's been a change of plan,instead of having an oc on the show (since I'm not ready to accept oc's yet) we have a sonic character on the show."Ladies and gents of mobius they became the dynamic duo in 1992 and they're like bros for life. Please welcome the hero and sidekick, Sonic and Tails!

The two best friends came out on the stage slapping high fives to each other, then to the crowd as they were coming down to join Hero and Zero.

"Hey hero!,Hi zero!"Sonic and Tails said in unison

"Hi sonic and tails!"Hero and Zero said in unison

"This event seems... familiar."

"Oh,yeah I almost forgot,were at blue coast zone!"

The crowed cheered

"Wait a second"Zero interrupted "if tails is here then that means...oh no."

Hero gulped as she was afraid "hold on,I'm getting something from backstage!"

***backstage***

**During backstage, Amy was getting ready for the event; suddenly,she received a knock on the door.**

**"Come in!"**

**Cream came in and amy was surprised.**

**"Cream! What are you doing here?" Amy asked **

**"Well, since the high school hero invited tails as the second special guest-" cream explained but was interrupted**

**"Yes,I heard about the 1st battle you did with cosmo,and I really thought that you could've won the race "**

**"Thanks! And good luck on the race! You are so gonna win that!"**

**"Thanks!" Team jubilee high fives each other and cream left.**

**Meanwhile, the princess sally acorn, was also getting ready for the event when suddenly,she heard a knock.**

**"Enter" **

**Cosmo entered the room**

**"Oh, you must be cosmo. I heard about that extreme gear race you had against cream, you should've won though I can't be a tie."**

**"Yeah I know and thank you, you may have lost the rap battle, but you shouldn't lose this event."**

**Despite sally growling at her loss at the rap battle, She smiled devilishly**

**"Don't worry, I won't lose this one; I have a backup plan if I fall behind"**

**"Okay,err good luck"Cosmo left the room in terror**

**Sally chuckled in a menacing way **

**Back to blue coast zone**

Hero shivers "Sally gives me the creeps"

Zero nodded but sonic and tails just shrugged it off

"Looks like the event is ready,Team jubilee vs Team...err...-"

Zero got a idea for a team name"I got it! Team royalty!"

"Ok,Team jubilee vs Team royalty! Who will win?"

"Team jubilee?"Sonic was curious

"Sonic advance 3?...duh!" Hero sighed "anyhoo,while I was talking to the blue blur,Zero and Tails are our refs for today so let's first go to zero,take it away zero!"

Meanwhile on the racing track, amy and sally came towards the starting point,without looking at each other and focusing on the track

Zero spoke confidently at them

"Okay amy and sally listen up!,this is a sonic rivals race,its a one lap race,there are loads of power ups like the game, you can hit each other if get the chance. if you get enough rings, you get your special move,first one to reach the medal wins, no swearing!,wanna keep this thing T rated. Don't break out into a fight!,ok? Alright!,let's go head to hedgehog!"

As Zero finished,sally and amy got ready in a spin dashing stance.

Meanwhile,hero was reading M.M.G on fanfiction (mobius freak and thunder croft! *wink,wink* ;D) while eating a packet of partyrings .She was not paying attention because she was SO into the fanfic, therefore,sonic took over.

"Right,they look ready but what do they face? Tails! How's the view up there, little buddy?"

Tails was the second ref. His job was to see everything that is going on in a birds eye view(or should I say foxes eye view?,yea I suck at jokes)

Anyhoo,he responded back. "Its a beautiful day as always in blue coast zone. It looks like quite a challenge down there. I see barrels,boxes, power ups, you, high school hero on her phone and amy and sally getting ready for the race;wait,I see someone else...Oh no! Sonic,I'll meet you down where you are!"And with that, tails flew down with his namesakes.

"Err...thanks buddy!"Sonic said rather confused

High School Hero was now paying attention "*laughs* doctor who... Anyhoo,I think we waited long enough so let's get this race started! Let's go zero!"

Zero got the signal and she started counting down

**"3!"**

They start spindashing

**"2!"**

H.S.H and Sonic gets some chillidogs and partyrings.

**"1!"**

Tails joins Hero and Sonic

**"Go!"**

They leave a pile of wind behind them and Zero was covered in dust. she sweat drops.

**"And there off! look at em go!"**

They were both out of their spin dashes and running fast on their feet, collecting rings at the same time. sally made the first move and kicked her,causing her to lose rings

**"That was a BURN!, I hope amy catches up!"**

Amy landed on the floor but got up again; then she saw a item box and broke it, releasing a magnet. Amy ran to catch up with sally.

**"Think you can catch me? I think not!" sally said in her thoughts**

Sally already bashed boxes and whizzed through dash boards but never got the power ups, with amy: she just had enough rings to release her special move: "PIKO SLAM!" Amy shouted. She grabbed her hammer and hammered the ground to release earthquakes and waves underneath

**High School Hero felt the ground rumble "whoa!"**

Sally was happily in the lead when suddenly she felt the ground rumble and she was still for a few seconds then she fell down. Amy finally caught up with her and she passed sally; the sonamy crowd cheered, the sonally crowd booed and gasped.

**the radar showed that amy was in the lead! Hero cheered**

"Amy is back in the lead,people!,I wish I had this on sonic rivals 2!" While Zero was commenting, Sonic and Zero was currently playing the game on the PSP.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Zero said in triumph "you CAN'T beat the ultimate!"

Sonic was annoyed that he lost but he just kept trying

"one more round! I'll beat you then!"

**The crowd was on their toes, they were cheering on for amy and sally**

"Okay,whatever you say blue blur!"

"Enough talk,let's race!"

**hero saw tails pretty scared**

"What's wrong tails?" Hero manages to see tails hiding in his seat. he doesn't look very comfortable

"Its them!"Tails whispered very loud for hero to hear

**"Oh..."**Hero understood what tails was saying

**"**Don't worry, I got zero to take care of that, they won't even lay a finger on you!"

Tails smiled and relaxed

Hero went back commentating "sally is all powered up"!

Amy was the first to enter the barrel challenge they have to balance on to a barrel to the end of the route. "ACORN SMASH!" Sally cried out and loads of acorns shot at amy (since sally was right behind amy) amy lost focus and slowed down on the barrel. Sally passed her.

**"Damn it. not giving up! I know I can win" amy got up and ran...**

Sally finished first. Amy finished behind her. Sally was far away from amy but amy kept going until she reached a dash board.

**"Perfect." amy ran through the dash board the she flew like sonic speed**

"Sally coming round the big sonic statue!,but amy is coming up real fast!"Hero commented

Amy sped up by that dash board and now she was catching up with sally!

**Meanwhile,sonic and zero were having a second round of the race on the PSP**

**"No!" sonic shouted**

**"**There's that medal!" Hero shouted

"WHOO! 2 in a row! Can't beat the ultimate zero!"

Sonic groans and sighs in defeat "alright,you win

Amy eventually passed sally "Amy has passed sally, she's taking it home, this could be the start of a new couple!"

"Game over,blue bud"Zero was bragging

Sally and amy were almost neck and neck she was catching up. Meanwhile Zero was bragging that she won and she sang the last 4 words of the song as a victory speech.

**"Always race to-" KABOOM! **Suddenly, there was a loud boom and the track was covered in smoke. when the smoke eased up a bit, Sally was ok, but Amy was lying on the floor, injured and unconscious.

"AMY!"Everyone rushed to the track to see if amy was alright. the crowd were on their feet gasping, some were crying. but sally went back into her dressing room backstage.

"Oh god."Hero was the first to say "someone sabotaged the end of the stage"

"Why would someone do that!?"Zero asked

"I don't know. Someone call an ambulance!,QUICK!" Hero replied and shouted

Sonic and Tails stood still on the scene. Sonic was more shocked than anyone.

*sonic's thoughts*

"Oh man,I can't believe someone would do this to amy, please be alright amy,please be alright..."

The ambulance came and took amy away

The show was off the air after that tragic event

Meanwhile in the office, High School Hero was punting up and down. She was still uncomfortable after that big event and a bit angry

"Damn it!. If only Neons was here,none of this wouldn't happen!"

"Calm down hero! We'll think of something"

"Why should I think of something when this mystery persons bomb sabotaged the stage and hurt amy?!"Hero punched the wall while denting it.

"Well,let's look at the rules of the show."Zero said

Hero was dashing through the rule book in a quick of a flash "let's see- here it is, rule #25 sector 13: if the opponent gets injured or forfeits in a certain battle,they have but to recover until the next battle otherwise,..."

"Otherwise what?"

Hero didn't want to read the last part but she kept going.

"Otherwise the other opponent wins all the battles,and therefore wins him or her"

"NO..."

Hero was upset "so that means if amy doesn't recover by the final battle,sally will be the new girlfriend for sonic!"

"It can't end like this!"Zero banged her fists on the table

. . . . . . . . To be continued...

**Ok,people! Put down ur knives and pitchforks for one minute! I swear I didn't even want to write that! Its Making me feel like the badgirl... Anyhoo,pretty dramatic huh? I know it made you feel sad...**

**(Amy lovers)**

**M.M.G or Mobian Mean Girls is written by thunder croft (go see her stories! Its awesome!) And the abbreviations came from mobius freak! Or thunder croft! (I don't know...)**

**I should've said this in the first chappie but I'll do it anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not, repeat, DO NOT own sonic the hedgehog,or sonic related characters; they belong to sega. I also do not own the songs put in this fanfic. Only the rap battle lyrics I create for rap battles. they belong to their rightful owners. Finally,High School Hero,Zero and Neons are owned by me. they're my oc's/friends in real life.(I'm high school hero).

**Anyhoo,I'm ready to throw in a new triangle who will it be? I. **

**Who won with the extreme gear battle? That would be revealed in the final conclusion of sonamysal.**

**I hope I read new faces this time! Review please,I wanna keep this fanfic on its tip toes if ****u want some more drama like this.**

**All will be revealed in a few chappies time.**

***someone threw a pitchfork at hero and hero dodged***

**I'm outta here! See ya!**

***screaming while running***


	6. Amy vs Sally: the final battle!

**Greetings**** readers and reviewers! I'd told you I'll be late. now, you guys were very anxious about the next round of Sally and Amy,so I cut to the chase and did this chappie as a special episode!**

**First of all,** a **very special thank you to all the people who reviewed.** I **really** **appreciate** **it!**

I **forgot to tell you, this is the last time my OCs appear on the show!. Yep, but you will see them again randomly in** a **few chappies time! But not that much! Sorry if the author's note is too long but** I **had many problems with the last chapter and** I **don't like problems.** I **rather write the story and have no problems with it at all!**

**That is all!**

-H.S.H

* * *

*previously on Sonic couple battles...*

"Damn it! If only Neons was here, none of this wouldn't happen!"

"Calm down Hero! We'll think of something."

"Why should I think of something when this mystery persons bomb sabotaged the stage and hurt Amy?!" Hero punched the wall while denting it.

"Well, let's look at the rules of the show, " Zero said.

Hero was dashing through the rulebook in a quick of a flash

"Let's see- here it is, rule #25 sector 13: if the opponent gets injured or forfeits in a certain battle, they have but to recover until the next battle otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?"

Hero didn't want to read the last part but she kept going.

"...Otherwise the other opponent wins all the battles, and therefore wins him or her."

"NO..."

Hero was upset "...So that means if Amy doesn't recover by the final battle, Sally will be the new girlfriend for Sonic!"

"It can't end like this!" Zero banged her fists on the table.

*Now Part 2 of the sabotaging mystery*

At the hospital.

Luckily, Amy was okay but she felt bad on the inside. She had a few bandages and she can still walk.

Suddenly, all the Female characters from the games came in.

"Oh hey guys, what brings you here?" Amy said dull and rather sad

"Hey, Amy. I heard about the race you had, pretty tragic." Rouge was the first to start.

"Yeah, that squirrel does not deserve to win!" Blaze gritted her teeth.

Amy just groaned angrily and sat back on her bed "I don't know guys, I think I should let Sally win, I can't do it."

All of the girls gasped

"Amy! Don't say that! What about your fans? What about all the people who care about you? What about mr sonic!?" Cream persuaded Amy.

Amy closed her eyes for a bit. She thought of her fans that were disappointed. Then, she thought of the people she cared about and her crush, Sonic. The disappointment in his emerald eyes made Amy frown. She even thought of Sally, how Sally made fun of her, and mocked her for liking Sonic and the most disgusting thing she ever did; kiss him right in front of her! This made Amy very mad. So she opened her eyes and gritted her teeth. She sat up and got out of her bed.

"Amy?" Rouge said.

"Outta the way! I gotta get my Sonic back!" Amy answered angrily.

"Wait, But your still injured!" Blaze pointed out.

"I don't care! I'm not losing my Sonic to a squirrel, and I'm not letting my fans down!" Amy told blaze before she left the room and shortly the hospital.

The three female characters were shocked.

"I salute you, Amy Rose." Rouge put her hand on her forehead.

"She's the toughest woman I know!" Cream commented.

"Go beat that squirrelmunk's ass!" Blaze shouted in support.

"Watch out Sally Acorn! Amy Rose is back in town!" Amy said angrily in her thoughts as she walked to Starlight Stadium.

*Meanwhile, at the Starlight Stadium*

H.S.H was very busy finding out who was the person who bombed the stage. It was almost time for the show to go on, she was looking at the results for the Extreme gear race, and it was very close.

Few seconds later, Zero went to check up on Her "Ready Hero?"

Hero sighed "I don't know, Someone did it! I know it, plus I think we need to stop doing the show. Too much drama is getting to me. I think I'll just stick being the boss."

"Yea I agree, we gotta go back to school y'know!"

Hero sighed again "School. Every Childs Educational prison!" (Stay in school!) "Okay I'm ready!"

"Let's go!"

Hero and Zero started making their way to the stage.

When they got there, they greeted the huge crowd with a smile.

"Hello, Mobius!" Hero started with her TV start off phrase.

The crowd cheered.

"We are here live, at starlight zone stadium!" Zero added in.

The crowd cheered again.

"Whoo! Okay, as all of you know what happened last chapter, we'll be happy to assure you that Amy is a- okay!" Hero exclaimed happily with a bit of a sad tone in her voice.

The crowd cheered and sighed of relief.

"But!" Zero shouted.

The crowd stopped cheering and listened to what she has to say.

Zero bit her trembling lip "But, unfortunately she hasn't recovered yet, so I guess that...Sally would be winner of everything."

Hero hung her head in shame. The crowd were shocked at what she said. Just then, Sally came out, followed by Sonic who was not very impressed. She took the mic from Hero, she showed no violence, but just frowned.

"First of all, I am very happy to be announce the winner of the battle, due to Amy's forfeit. Second of all, I think I would make a better girlfriend for Sonic because I'm loyal, trustworthy and at least I'm not a fan girl like her!"

Hero and Zero just crossed their arms while Sonic looked a bit bored and upset.

"And now that Amy has lost and I had won, I think its time for you guys to Say goodbye to sonAmy and hello to the royal couple Sona-"

Just then, Amy's theme song started and interrupted Sally's speech, pink lights were everywhere. Everyone was confused. Shortly, Amy walked out towards the centre of the stage, giving Sally the most devious death glare on the show so far. The crowd cheered, applauded and chanted. Sonic, Hero and Zero, backed off the stage as it was gonna get nasty. Zero threw her mic to Amy, and Amy caught it. As the music died down, she spoke.

"Well, Mobius, I'm back!" Amy said in a calm tone. the crowd cheered in response. Sally was outraged.

"What are you doing here?! You just interrupted my speech!"

"I came here for one thing: Sonic! He will never be yours," Amy said angrily "and I'm really happy that I interrupted your speech, the crowd looks pretty bored, am I right?!" The crowed cheered once again. "Looks like they do!"

Sally gritted her teeth and her eyes looked like as though they turned red.

"OKAY!, THAT'S IT! You've been my romance rival for quite a long time, but tonight, I'm going to end It once and for all! I challenge you to a no holds barred wrestling match!"

The crowd oohed!

Amy thought for a while "Hmm...I was going to say the same thing, but since you said it, I accept your challenge, get ready to feel the wrath of my hammer!"

The crowd Cheered loudly.

Hero and Zero got their mics back "Amy... IS BACK! WHOO HOO!" Hero cheered.

"Hey Hero, how are we gonna get a wrestling ring?" Zero asked. Hero got a device, pressed it and up rose a wrestling ring.

"Does that answer your question?" Hero asked rather annoyed.

Zero nods and Hero sighs "So Sonic, how do you feel about Amy coming back?"

"I'm just happy that she's ok and alive! I can't wait for a little action!" Sonic replied happily.

"Ok! I haven't seen a little action from them either!" A few seconds of silence,The young teenager thought of an idea "hey, Since you haven't talked much on the show, how about commenting with me?"

"Cool!, but what about Zero?"

"She's a ref!"

"Ok!"

"High School Hero Here! With the blue Hero, Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, and it's a pleasure to comment this match with the boss of the show and most of all to Mobius!"

The crowd cheered at the blue blur's response.

"Okay! I think they're ready, let's go to Zero!"

Meanwhile, Zero was in the ring presenting the opponents.

"This is a no holds barred match! That means anything goes! But you can still count in! Okay, In this corner, weighing in at 40lbs, she's the princess of Knothole, Sally Acorn!" As Sally rose her hands, she got a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"And in this corner, weighing in at 39lbs, she's the heart throb of the sonicverse, Amy Rose!" As Amy, put her hands up, the crowd cheered louder than ever.

Zero signalled for the bell, DING! DING! DING!

"And off they go!, Amy vs. Sally: the final battle!" Sonic shouted.

Amy and Sally eyed each other murderously as they circled . Sally was the first to charge and she got Amy into a grapple hold but Amy got off.

"Phew! Amy just escaped the grapple hold!" Hero commented.

"Could've gotten worse," Sonic added.

Amy escaped the grapple she felt and Amy punched back.

"Back and forth, back and forth, when's the action coming up?" Sonic was kinda excited.

After the back and forth punches, Amy delivered the final punch to Sally and the red haired princess stumbled. The crowd cheered trumendously. As she ran back to the ropes and bounced back, she did a clothesline. The crowd hollered again.

"There's your action!" Hero exclaimed "She's going for the counter!"

1!

Sally kicked out.

"Ooh! Kick out at 1!" Sonic shouted.

Amy got off of Sally and she got her hand ready for a pimp slap.

"Uh, oh! Looks like Sally's gonna get a big, rosy, pimp slap!" Hero cried "Crinkle biscuits! I can't look!"

As Sally got up, Amy swung her hand on Sally's face receiving a big clap. The crowd wiced as they heard it as well. Sally stumbled back but lunged at Amy with a punch. ouches were also heard from the commentators. Amy stumbled to the floor and continued the rally.

"Again with the back and forth? Come on!" Sonic was really into this. Then, Sally picked up Amy and threw her out of the ring.

"Ouch!" H.S.H got scared. Afterwards, she climbed onto the turnbuckle and stood towards where Amy was.

"This is gonna be painful!" Sonic couldn't look.

She jumped off and landed flat on Amy. The crowd gasped as Amy's head bounced like a basketball.

"Ahhhh! Oww! I can feel MY head hurting!" Hero cried

Sally got off Amy and picked her up, she was heading towards the post, but switched it and Sally was now heading for the post. The crowd heard a big clang! They gasped and cheered.

"Great comeback by Amy!" Sonic was impressed. Sally collapsed to the ground and held her head. Amy slowly walked over and made a face that could set anyone on fire.

"I recognize that face! Not that face! Anything but that face!" Sonic shouted in agony

Amy was revving up her foot in a kind of rhythm and the audience clapped with her. what Amy didn't know, is that Sally had a chair in her hand without Amy seeing it.

"I know this move!" Sonic recognized the move as Amy was about to do the legendary wrestling move, the spear.

As Sally got up, Amy raced to her as she was about to do the Sally swung and hit Amy brutally on the face.

"NO!" Hero and Sonic cried.

Amy was now bleeding from her face and she is knocked out, Sally only had a few brusies. But they still had the strength to fight, so they kept going.

"OW! Good thing we didn't change this to a first blood drawn match!" Hero commented.

"Yeah, true!" Sonic added.

Sally picked up the unconscious hedgehog and threw her back in the ring. then, she positioned herself in the counter move

"She's going for the counter!"

1!

2!

Amy kicked out!

"Damn! How does that girl survive?" Hero asked. Sonic just shrugged.

"I dunno!"

The audience cheered and chanted "Amy, Amy!" Everywhere.

Sally groaned very loudly in frustration. She Got off, Picked her up on her shoulders and climbed on the turnbuckle; ready for her special move, The Acorn Smasher.

"Ah gawlosh!, the acorn smasher!" Hero couldn't look.

Sally was about to jump off with Amy, but Amy gained consciousness and elbow punched her several times before Sally juped off , Amy switched to her special move, the Thorn slam.

"Some roses have thorns, BUT THIS ONE HAS A FREAKING MALLET!" Sonic almost ripped his quills off.

Amy jumped off with Sally in a headlock and landed on top of her. Sally's head bounced on the audience cheered.

"That probably broke her neck!" Hero scolded.

"Amy's going for the counter!" Sonic cried.

1!

2!

Sally kicked out.

"Damn! A kickout at 2."

The audience groaned.

Amy got off of Sally and just stood there and thought of something, she approached Sally with a sleeper hold.

"Whoa! The sleeper hold! I don't think Sally can get out of that!" Hero pointed out.

Sally Struggled to get out, but She found a way to get out of it. She grabbed Amy quills and tugged violently. Amy screamed, but still kept the hold.

"That's gotta hurt!" Sonic exclaimed.

Amy eventually let go of the hold, but Sally still caught on her hair, and kneed her repeatedly in the face, causing it to bleed more.

"Owww!" Hero closed her eyes once again.

Sally sent Amy one final knee, causing Amy to collapse. Sally went out of the ring to get something.

"What's she getting?" Sonic was confused.

Sally revealed the same chair that she hit Amy with earlier.

"Oh no!" Hero almost ripped her head off.

She pushed it onto the mat and placed it on Amy's head.

"Oh man!" Sonic shouted

She climbed on the turnbuckle once again. Ready to do her finisher move: the Acorn Super Slam.

"Not again!" Hero and Sonic couldn't look.

Before she could do her move, she signalled Sonic to give her a kiss after her victory, Sonic just muttered in disgust. The audience made a mixed reaction. (Mostly boos)

"This will truly end in tragedy!" Hero said sadly.

Sally jumped with her elbow up, aiming for Amy's face. But surprisingly, Amy rolled out of the way and Sally hit her arm on the chair, which hurt...a lot.

The crowd cheered as Amy gained consciousness but her eyesight was really blurry. She could see a brown figure on the mat, lights flashing and chanting was heard all over the stadium. She slowly got up and the crowd got louder. As she stood up on her two legs, The crowd Cheered, Hollered and Chanted.

When her eyesight became clear, she saw Sally on the mat .this gave her an opportunity to do her finisher move: the Spinning piko slam!

"Amy's okay!" Sonic and Hero cried out in unison

Amy picked her up, exhausted and worn out, she still kept going. She climbed on the turnbuckle and made Sally stand up, still unconscious then, she picked her up by the throat. When she did, the crowd cheered. Sonic and the High School Hero were on their feet, anxious about what was gonna happen next.

Amy threw Sally up in the air then Amy clicked her fingers and out came her trusty weapon: the piko piko hammer. When she was ready to hit her, she shouted; "SPINNING PIKO SLAM!" and hit Sally on the head hard, while making her way down.

"Whoa!"

Then Amy did a few flips and turns before landing on Sally flat. The audience Cheered loud and clear, some ouched, they were on their feet, meanwhile Rouge, Cream and Blaze were routing her on and they were amazed.

"Amy goes for the counter!" Sonic said.

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

**Ding! Ding! Ding!**

"And she wins it! Amy won! Is there nothing that this hedgehog can do? I think not!" Hero cheered.

Sonic ran to the ring and helped Amy. She was a little dizzy and about to fall on the ground, but Sonic caught her. "I got ya Ames..."Sonic caught her just in time and held her close. Hero and Zero got in the ring as well.

"Talk about battles, this was the best battle ever!"Zero exclaimed

Hero exclaimed "Congratulations Amy!"

Amy nodded happily while holding on Sonic. Sonic held her hand, blushing unnoticeable.

Zero added something "Oh yeah, were going back to school this week!"

The audience gasped as they thought that the show would end. "No, the show won't end!" They were relived.

"Since were gonna be at school, we need someone to host in the show" Zero told the crowd.

Then Hero turned to Sonic and Amy "Sonic, would you and your friends like to host our show? You can make any match possible!"

Sonic thought for a bit "Hmm...what's the catch?"

"20 chilidogs per show, plus 10 per battle and All the chilidogs you can eat per season!"

"Deal!" Sonic shook her hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your new host, The one and only Sonic the Hedgehog!" Hero introduced the crowd to Sonic.

Just then, Sally woke up from unconsciousness and Stood up; Sonic held Amy close, Hero and Zero did nothing, the audience were silent the whole way through. as Sally stood up, she walked up to Sonic and Amy, partially Amy,

"Congratulations...Amy." as a true sports-lady, Sally reached out her hand for a handshake, luckily, Amy accepted it. the audience released a big cheer!

"*sniffs* that was...touching. I dont think Sally could've sabotaged a classic level,"

".yea...anyhoo, we also know who won the extreme gear race!" Hero showed everyone on the plasma screen.

They showed everyone the race, they also saw the tie at the finish line. But Hero showed the big finish in slow motion.

"As you can see here, Cream and Cosmo were in a tie at only 1cm away from each other if you see them close to the face, Cream's nose came forward before Cosmo's face, therefore declaring Cream the winner of round 1!"

The crowd cheered.

"Cream would be so happy if she was watching this" Amy pointed out Everyone agreed.

Then Sonic spoke "Okay that was a very long and very special episode of Sonic Couple Battles! Now that the First love triangle is done, I'm ready to present! I'm gonna enjoy this show! And for the hilarious battles! See ya later Mobius!"

The Special show ended with everyone waving, cheering and talking.

* * *

***backstage...***

she cackled evilly, "That high school nerd doesnt know who bombed that pink brat, when she should've known it was me!" then she picked up a picture of her, Sonic and Amy, exept that she ripped those into three, she picked up the ripped photograph of Amy, "Soon, we'll be together again Sonic, and this time...I'll make sure of it that Amy doesnt get in the way," and with that, she burned the picture of Amy with a lighter, so, if Sally didn't sabotage the stage, who did then?

* * *

**i added an extra part to that so that i dont get a lot of SonAlly fans killing me, so if Sally didn't sabotage the level, then who did?**

**And that's all I have to say.**

**Till next time Heroes!**

**See ya!**


	7. Cream vs Cosmo: epic yo mama battle!

**Guess what?**

**I'm BACK!**

**Ahh, Red nose day in my school was EPIC! i loved it. I also I had a chance to be in my school's Harlem shake!**

**(Note to readers: what happened at round 2 with Sally and Amy will NOT be repeated or redone!) Just wanted to point that out!**

**There's a extra special guest on the show to present... you might know him from many different games...oh well.**

**Keep calm and read on folks!**

**-H.S.H**

* * *

"Yo, What's shaking Mobius?" Sonic appeared on the stage as the crowd cheered in his appearance, this time, they were at the hill top arena.

"Ok!, I have a special guest with me to host the show too! Please welcome our Red-dreaded echidna, Knuckles!"

Knuckles arrived and waved to the adoring crowd. Sonic however, resumed.

"What's shaking Knux?" Sonic asked but got a vicious reply

"You know what's shaking! If I burned all your Chilldogs, and Fed them to Shadow! Then, I'll burn you!"

Sonic gasped at his quote but, at the same time, he had a trick up his sleeve. "Uh oh! looks like Knuckles has been possessed with Shadow's soul! Better sort things out!"

Sonic grabbed a fire extinguisher out of nowhere and Sprayed it all over Knuckles as the whole audience exploded of laughter. Knuckles immediately turned fiery red (well, he was red anyway) Sonic took a step back nervously as Knuckles steamed up all the foam.

Before Knuckles could lunge at Sonic and probably tear his guts out, security guards marched quickly and taped Knuckles to a chair. The material for the tape was really strong so Knuckles couldn't move an inch.

"What the H - e- single y?!" Knuckles blurted out "Why am I stuck!?"

"Well, its in the rules of this show! Rule #14 Sector 6: No violence should be held between the hosts. If they wish to sort out a problem that includes violence, they should take it outside! otherwise, I don't want anyone to damage the set!"

"Who the heck came up with these rules?!"

"Do you want to take it up with the boss of this show? 'cause I don't want any trouble!" Sonic said calmly.

"I'll do it, right after I get out of this chair!" Knuckles tried and tried but failed.

"Good luck with that, Knux!" Sonic took one last look at the echidna before he turned to the audience.

"Ok, now for our special host...well... he doesn't even need a explanation! Only to know that he's my rival! Come on out Shadow!"

The ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog, arrived at the stage not looking at him to an applauding audience. Sonic was aware of this.

"Hey Shadow, why the long face?" Sonic asked.

"Hmph! Don't talk to me, even better, don't even look at me!" Shadow retorted back in a menacing way.

"Okay Shadow, don't let me have to tell everyone your... 'secret.'' the crowd oohed but Shadow showed no remorse.

"Okay, you asked for it! Hey, Mobius! Shadow the Hedgehog LOVES." Just then Sonic stopped as he felt something cold on his head.

"If you say that persons name, I will brutally murder you so hard on national TV, your fangirls will be deeply depressed and they'll kill themselves, understood?" Shadow had a gun in his hand...and it was aiming for Sonic's brain.

Sonic nodded nervously and finished off the sentence "...Guns!.Shadow loves guns!" Shadow took the gun off his head.

Sonic took a big sigh of relief and resumed "Okay, I'm not done revealing our special guests, last but certainly not least, please welcome our favourite two-tailed kitsune, Tails!"

Tails came out and greeted the crowd with a smile. When he approached Sonic and Shadow. Tails stopped and looked at Shadow

"Shadow." Tails nodded

"Fox-boy." Shadow nodded back.

"Ok, this time we are gonna do something different! I'm gonna ask my good friend Shadow here, to get... 'The Wheel of events.'" The Crowd 'oohed' anxiously to know what this wheel does.

Shadow disappeared for a few seconds, then returned to the stage with a big wheel with loads of events on it.

"How does it work? Well, its very simple, there are loads of events on this wheel that they can possibly do! This time, the main person (which is Tails,) gets to decide what event the girls will do! Start spinning the wheel little bro!"

"Will do, big bro!"

The Kitsune spinned the wheel with all his might. The little arrow passed many events: Wrestling, Need for Speed, Rap battle, Ultimate Quiz , the Chaolympics and a Paint-ball match. eventually, it landed on One event:

**Yo Mama battle!**

The crowd gasped, so did Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, (who was still in the chair!)

"Uh oh! A yo mama battle! Wasn't that battle banned?"

"So what? I think we should know how the girls use their 'colourful languages' well in this battle," Shadow explained like he didn't care.

"Shadow!" Sonic looked at the onyx hedgehog in disgust.

Shadow chuckled darkly.

"Hey, could you check on the girls to see if they're ready?"

"Hmph, Chaos... Control!" Shadow's chuckle turned into a frown when he disappeared into thin air

"I'll take that as a yes!" Sonic sweat dropped then he turned to the audience.

"So uhh... should we release Knucklehead?"

The crowd cheered, then chanted: "Release him!"

Sonic waited no more and ordered the Guards to Release him "OK! Guards! Release the echidna!"

The guards un-taped the rad red echidna removing some of his fur. He immediately stormed backstage to hero's office. Sonic was confused, Knuckles could be chasing him or beating him up by now.

After that thinking, Shadow came back on the stage. "They're good to go!"

"Ok, Shadow! Get your Emo butt in the hill top ring and start presenting!

Shadow sighed angrily and cursed under his breath: "Stupid blue fart! I don't know why she fell for faker! She should be falling for me!" **(Does that give you any clue?)**

"Okay Tails, how do you feel about this event?"

"Hmm...well, Sonic, this event goes down in history, I mean, this could lead to fights and its 10 times worse than a Rap battle!" Tails pointed out.

"Err...good point," Sonic commented "Let's go to the ring! Take it away Shadow!"

The camera turned to the arena where Shadow was presenting:

***Epic Yo Mama Battles Of Sonic History!***

**Cream the Rabbit: "I may be sweet on the outside, but I'm sour on the inside"**

**V.S**

**Cosmo the Seedrian: "What happened on the extreme gears is nothing , get a load of this battle!"**

**Ready?...**

**BEGIN!**

**Cream started off. "Yo Mama's So fat, that her bellybutton reaches home 15 minutes before she does!"**

**The crowd 'oohed' in amazement.**

**Then Cosmo came after "Well, Yo mama is so fat that she comes at you from all directions."**

**The crowd were impressed.**

**"Really?, Yo mama is so fat, she would make Big look thin."**

**Sonic and Tails were also shocked!**

**"Oh Please, Yo mama is so stupid that she tripped over a cordless phone!"**

**"Oh yeah? Well Yo mama is so stupid it took her 2 hours to watch 60 minutes!"**

**"Bur- hur- hurn!" Someone in the crowd exclaimed**

**"Yo mama is so small that she goes paragliding on a Dorito."**

**"Nah, yo mama is so fat that when she sits around the house, she sits AROUND the house."**

**"Yo mama is so dumb, that ducks would feed her!"**

**"Yo mama is so skinny that instead of calling her your parent, you call her transparent."**

**"Yo mama's so fat that the sorting hat put her in all four houses!"**

**"Yo mama's so ugly, even a dementor wouldn't kiss her"**

**The audience were shocked.**

**"Yo mama's so fat, that Eggman kept asking for her hand in marriage!"**

**Laughs were heard in the audience.**

**"Yo mama's so fat it takes hundreds of Chaos Emeralds for her to go Super."**

**"Yo mama's so fat that Knuckles practices climbing Mount Everest before climbing her."**

**"Yo mama's so ugly, Cheese made her wear a mask!"**

**"Yo mama's so ugly, Shadow shot her, and the bullets cried!"**

**"Yo mama's so stupid, Silver tried to read her mind, and got a headache."**

**"Yo mama's so ugly she has to sneak up on a glass of water to get a drink!"**

**Yo mama's so ugly, that when she was born, they slapped her!"**

**"Yo mama's so ugly! They mistook her for Biolizard!"**

**OK! TIME UP!**

**WHO WON?! YOU DECIDE!***

"Whoo! That was epic!" Sonic shouted as the camera turned to him. "One more yo mama joke, and I swear, there will be a fight on this show!"

"Yeah...thank goodness for that," Tails sighed of relief

Shadow appeared on the main stage once again, so did Knuckles... with a black eye.

"Whoa! That's a real shiner, Knucklehead! What happened?"

Instead of blowing up on Sonic for calling him 'Knucklehead', Knuckles twitched his swollen eye a bit "The boss of this show is a girl,"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm so ashamed..." Knuckles hung his head in shame and walked away.

"What's got into him?" Sonic asked, Tails just shrugged, Shadow just said: 'hmph!'

"Well, that's the end of the show, Mobius! Join us next time, for we shall reveal another love triangle, and we will know the winner of the yo mama battle!"

The Crowd cheered tremendously.

"Till then, see ya later Mobius!" Sonic ended the show with his trademark smile, so did Tails, and Shadow had his usual face.

* * *

**I am back, baby! Whoo! Things will be back to normal with this fanfic! I'll update as quickly as possible now!**

**Also, a rewrite will be taking place whenever I feel like It's near completion! So watch out for that!**

**Till then, PLZ REVIEW!**

**See ya!**

**Oh, and before i forget, my new story: Sonic reference extravaganza, will be out after I finish S.A.T.M.C Sonic and the missing chilidogs)!**

**Hero out!**


	8. Rouge vs Julie-su: a dangerous prolouge!

**ahh... another day, another triangle! I've reached over 50 REVIEWS! YES!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sonic and Tails are presenting this time, I might add another one just in case!**

**Enjoy a different kind of Sonic Couple Battles!**

**-H.S.H**

* * *

_**A news reporter appeared on a screen "Good afternoon Mobius!, we have breaking news!. The new awesome reality game show: Sonic Couple Battles, is now the most viewed show in mobius! **_

_**Yep, the show has received lots of views since It's debut episode, many Sonic fans enjoyed this show, and many fans requested for characters too. This was all made possible by a normal high schooler called The High School Hero. **_

_**Many rumors were going around: Will Shadow the hedgehog make an appearance in the show? We still haven't got a reply from the ultimate life form so, we asked world famous hero -and presenter- Sonic the hedgehog about this; his only reply was he doesn't know yet, but he will be on the show definite, we'll keep you updated on further notice. **_

_**In other news, Doctor Eggman is planning to strike again soon; we don't know the date for this but we suggest citizens to watch out for the mad scientist. That is all."**_

The Tv switched off and Sonic faced his team.

"We did it!, we're a big hit" Sonic punched the air while others clapped and cheered. "First day on the job and it's a big hit!, there's one thing to consider though, we need to improve the show a tad bit."

"Ooh! I know!, what if we do a season 2?" Knux asked

"Don't you think it's a bit early thinking about a season 2?, but OK! That's a thing we gotta think about! what else?"

"Bloopers?" Said Amy

"No,"

"Spin offs?"Tails asked

"Maybe,"

"Mario Couple Battles?" Silver asked

"Your off subject, Silver!" Sonic sighed angrily "Could you just go?"

Silver left the room without being violent. The gang just looked at Sonic in a questionable manner.

"Its not like I hate Mario, we're very good friends; its just that H.S.H isn't ready for a Crossover show yet." Sonic explained to the group "Whew!, just avoided another Mario and Sonic argument!" Sonic thanked his stars, mentally.

"I'd consider that as an idea. We might never know if the fans would like a little bit of Mario." Said Blaze. The others agreed.

"Ok, I'll consider that, just in case. OK Silver! You can come in now!"

"Stupid, racist, iblis trigger!"Silver muttered under his breath angrily as he came in.

As soon as Silver sat down, Espio popped in. "one minute till live, Sonic."

"Okay dokay!" Sonic said calmly then resumed "and that concludes our meeting for today!, Tails c'mon were presenting this time!, you guys can watch the show if you want!, H.S.H will be watching as well!, see ya!" Sonic zoomed out, so did Tails.

The dynamic duo made their way to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, its time for Sonic Couple Battles!" A voice said while the show's theme song plays, the crowd cheered tremendously also!.

"That's the theme song!."Said Sonic as he hid behind a banner to make his exploding appearance, he could hear chanting, the fans must be waiting for their favorite hedgehog and fox to appear. "Ready Tails?"

"I was SO ready for this!" Tails exclaimed

"Now, the moment you have been all waiting for, please welcome our two favorite heroes, they are Sonic the hedgehog and Miles 'Tails' Prower!.

The two exploded out the banner, confetti appeared from both sides and the crowd cheered happily. Sonic and Tails waved at the adoring crowd for a few seconds before true blue spoke.

"Good afternoon mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog here!,With my little buddy Tails! "

Tails waved and the crowd cheered.

"Alright!, I am SO gonna love this triangle! It includes my favorite frienemy! Unfortunately,we have no prologue to show you guys since of an accident we had, but I'll describe him to ya!

He's a hothead sometimes, he's like the best M.E protector of all time *snickers*

He's been my "friendly" enemy ever since 1993. Ladies and gents of Mobius, please welcome the strength type of team Sonic, Knuckles the Echidna!"

Knuckles came out doing shadow-punches and high fiving more fans. Meanwhile,Tails dropped a beat and Sonic rapped with it.

"Here he comes, rougher than the rest on them, the best of them, tougher than leather,"

Knuckles growled at Sonic as he made his way down.

"You can call him Knuckles, unlike me, he don't chuckle..."

Tails stopped beat boxing as Knuckles was getting closer. he looked frightened, so he hid behind Sonic.

Knuckles tapped Sonic's shoulder as a way of not hitting him. Sonic looks up only to see a angry echidna.

"Unlike you I don't chuckle?,what the [bleep]!"

Sonic, Tails and the crowd gasped.

Hero also had her jaw drop at home meanwhile watching the show.

"Knuckles! Don't you know that there's no swearing in this show?!" Tails shouted angrily.

"Sorry?" Knuckles apologized... kind of.

Sonic groaned mockingly "Now I know why I call you Knucklehead!"

The audience laughs humongously.

"Don't start, Sonic!" Knuckles snarled.

Sonic, as usual, just continued "Anyway, welcome to the show Knux!, what brings you here?"

"I got err...'problems"Knuckles sighed and groaned while putting emphasis on 'problems'.

The audience Oohed!

Sonic chuckles "burn! so, who are the two ladies?"

"Rouge and...Julie-su." The whole stage was quiet after that quote.

Twenty seconds later, Sonic bursted into laughter, he laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair and onto the floor. Knuckles stewed for a few minutes before lunging at him, Mobius knows what happened next.

_***SINCE THE GRAPHICAL CONTENT OF THIS PART IS VERY VIOLENT, WE WILL SHOW YOU A SHORT, ENJOY***_

_**"Sonic! How could you do this to me? I knew you were trouble from the moment you walked in!"**_

_**"WTH?"**_

_**"I loved you like a love song! And you just dumped it like trash? All my life I've been good to you, and now, I'll give you what the h*ll!"**_

_**"Amy, could you stop with the song references?"**_

_**" You change you mind like a girl changes clothes because its all in your DNA!"**_

_**"Fine, you want to play that game? Remember what happened last friday night? You were dancing with tears in your eyes! If, you want to scream and shout and let it all out, fine! Tell them all I know now!, shout it from the rooftops! Write it on the skyline! I don't care! I just hope that would be impossible!"**_

_**"Oh that's it! My sweet passion just went sour!"**_

_**Its a super sonic song reference extravaganza!**_

_**Can YOU see any song references? First one to tell me all of them gets a Jumbo partyring!**_

_***WE NOW GO BACK TO: SONIC COUPLE BATTLES! HAVE A NICE DAY, MOBIUS!***_

The show resumes with Sonic and Knuckles sitting opposite to each other giving each other death glares. And this time, Tails was hosting till Sonic has the strength to talk again.

"Okay, Knuckles, tell us what happened."

"Well..."

***Flashback!***

**It was a nice, sunny day, a perfect day for protecting the biggest jewel in the world, here, we see the rad red echidna Knuckles, protecting the Master Emerald...as usual, anyway, all he can ever ask for is right here, apart from the master emerald, he met the girl of his dreams: Julie-su the echidna, ever since they started to date, it was love at first sight! Yep, its everything a guy could ask for...and that's about to change...**

**"Knuckles! I need to talk to you! Now!"**

**"Coming, babe," Knux stood up and walked near his house. As soon as he got there, what stood in front of him was his girlfriend, tapping her foot impatiently, and with **

**"Err...what's wrong?"**

**"Tell me Knuckles, have you been anywhere lately?"**

**"No..."**

**"Have you been with a 'certain someone' recently?"**

**"No..."**

**"With a certain girl?!"**

**"...Is everything ok, Julie?**

**"I don't know! Why don't you ask me?!" Julie-su showed 5 highly disturbing pictures of Knuckles, and a certain bat named Rouge. Rad red's jaw dropped, he never seen those pics before, then again, where did they come from?**

**"Why are you with that bat b****?!"**

**"Whoa! Hey! Calm down! I wasn't with her! I swear!"**

**"Then, why are you IN THESE PICS?!"**

**Knuckles didn't know what to say, he was flabbergasted. **

"Okay! This is getting boring!" Sonic butted in

"Shut up, Sonic! I'm not finished yet!" Rad red shouted at Sonic then resumed his story. "Where was I? Oh yeah..."

**"What do you see in her?!"**

**"Nothing! I hate her more than you do! why can't you believe me?!"**

**Julie-su growled in fustration, as tears were streaming from her eyes slowly. "I need answers...and I want them now!" She stormed out leaving Knuckles behind.**

**Meanwhile where the Master emerald was...**

**A certain bat landed on angel island, she was ready to take the giant jewel again, but this time, there was no Knuckles.**

**"Hmm... Knuckie's not here ...is this my lucky day or something?" Rouge thoughts ran rapidly, Rouge finally has a chance to steal it.**

**Well...she was about to until she recived a full blow to the belly from a very angry echidna. However, Rouge recovered from it and landed on her feet. She got into her fighting stance. **

**"What the-" she saw Julie-su at a distance, she was steaming angry. "Hey! What's the big idea, blowing me up like that?"**

**"For sleeping with my guy, you slut!"**

**"Oh...you know about that?". Julie wasted no time and lunged at her again.**

**Eventually Knuckles arrived at the scene, he immediately tried to separate them, but ended up in the middle of them.**

**"THAT is IT!" Knuckles bellowed to make the two girls shut up.**

**"I AM TIRED OF THIS CRAP! I'M GONNA STOP THIS ONCE, AND FOR ALL!" Knuckles was about to get off the island but forgot something.**

**"AND I'LL BE TAKING THAT! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Knux shrinked the M.E and glided off the island, leaving the girls flabbergasted as a rock.**

**Knuckles knew where he was going, the only place to sort out these problems was, of course, Sonic couple battles! **

***End of flashback!***

"...and that's how it happened." Knuckles finished his story.

"So, lemme sum this up," Tails asked "you were framed by Rouge into Julie-su thinking that you cheated on her, when you didn't, Julie was so angry that she stormed out to hunt her down like a dog, meanwhile, Rouge was about to steal the M.E as usual, when Julie stopped her and started to fight her. You came just in time, and separated them, you had enough of this fight that keeps taking in place all the time, so you came here, to close this triangle once and for all, correct?"

"...err, correct." Knux answered

"Wow, I have a good AND bad feeling about this," Sonic exclaimed. "so, the sneaky goverment spy Rouge the bat vs. The member of the dark legion Julie-su the echidna: both independent and dominant ladies who both want the same man! Will it almost end in tragedy like our first triangle, or will there be a twist? Will the triangle close or will it stay open?

"okay, Mobius! We'll have to end it here, join us next time for we will have the two tough ladies, Rouge and Julie-su to battle it out later on! See ya later!"

The show ended with Team Sonic waving and cheering!

* * *

**Okay, just to sum this up, there will be one or two bad words with this love triangle, but I wouldn't take caution of that!**

**Also, watch out for a EPIC RAP BATTLE! Between them, Coming soon straight at you!**

**Oh well, review pretty please!**

**Hero out!**


	9. Rouge vs Julie-su the epic rap battle!

**Hey! Thank you for reviewing, everyone! You guys are the greatest! Umm, the Crailsmo triangle is taking longer than I thought, that's why its going under a month's work to complete!**

**Please, keep all imaginative minds until the end of this chapter please. Thank you!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

"Whoo! What's shaking Mobius?" The blue blur known as Sonic the Hedgehog, enters the stage with his trademark smile. The audience hollered at his appearance.

"Welcome to another episode of Sonic couple battles! Tonight, the epic return of a battle will take place between the two tough ladies, Rouge the bat and Julie-su the echidna!"

The audience 'oohed' then cheered.

"But first, let's introduce my buddies! First, he has no heart, he has no emotions, all that he has...is a gun, Shadow the hedgehog, everybody!"

Shadow arrived at the stage, staring down the audience while they are cheering, then he went to greet Sonic in a unexpected way.

"Faker." Shadow nodded.

"Faker." Sonic nodded back.

Soft laughs were heard.

"Anyhoo, time for a new person to come up, second to last, this person has five quills sticking out of his head, 'cause of that, he's been called a 'pothead' many times, even by Shadow!" the audience chuckled once more. "Anyhow, he calls me the 'Iblis trigger' for no reason...Silver the hedgehog, everybody!"

Silver the hedgehog -the protector of the future- flies in the stage with his telekinesis, before discharging it, he smiles at the applauding audience, as he lands, he joins the two hedgehogs.

"Iblis trigger." Silver stared him down.

"Pothead." The audience guffawed loudly as Sonic and Shadow commented in unison, this made Silver angry.

"... Shut up!" Silver bellowed.

"Ooh! Little Silver shouted, ooh! I'm so scared, he's gonna torchure me with his floating powers!" This made him more angry, he released some steam out and calmed down at the end.

"Ahh... good times, good times." Sonic continued "anyhoo, were not done yet! Last, but not least, please welcome the main man in the middle, Knuckles!"

Knuckles walked out triumphly to an applauding audience, making his way to the hedgehog trio.

"Knuckles!" Silver raised his hand as a high-five.

Knuckles took one look at him and looked back at Sonic and Shadow. That's right, Knuckles had left him hanging.

"Alright, that's everyone! Now let's get on with the show! About 2 weeks ago, Knux shared something that probably never happened in couple battle history so far, Rouge the bat has probably had a thing for rad red since SA2, all that changed when Julie-su the echidna stepped into the comic era and they been at each other at their throats ever since,"

"If I add something to that, I think Rouge would win any battle that there is," Shadow added

"Shadow...get real! Julie was a member of the dark legion! Rouge would get her ass whooped!"

"Hmph, she's a government spy, and a mastermind thief! You can't beat that!"

"Yeah, whatevs... we especially picked this battle because we all know Knuckles likes rap, his theme songs all had rap in them, so the EPIC RAP BATTLE returns!" The audience cheered once again. "Silver! Get in the rapping ring! Now!"

"Ok!" Silver flew to the rapping ring right away.

"Shadow! Check the girls, see that there's no fighting between them!"

Shadow didn't respond, he used his chaos emerald to chaos control into the backstage.

He then turned to Knuckles "So, Knuckles, how'dya feel about this one?"

"Don't get me wrong, Sonic, rap is my favorite type of music, next to RnB, and I'm pretty interested in this battle, and I'm looking forward to it."

"Good answer, Knuckles!" Just then, Shadow appeared," they're good to go, almost a fight, but I stopped it."

"Okay! I won't leave the audience hanging much longer! In the words of the High School Hero:

**LET'S!**

**GET!**

**BATTLING!**

Take it away, pothead!" After that quote, the camera turned to the ring, where Silver was presenting:

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-E-E-E-EPIC BATTLES OF SONIC HISTORY!**

**Rouge the bat: "never underestimate a government agent, you'll get stumped!"**

**VS.**

**Julie-su the echidna: "I'll get you back for what you did, alright.**

**READY?!**

**BEGIN!**

**Rouge started off " Rouge the bat here, the world's greatest treasure hunter, **

**Julie?, please you won't last a second longer, **

**I'll pwn your face, in ten seconds flat**

**don't believe me? Time me, oh, wait, you can't count!**

**Seriously though, let's get down to business**

**You can't shake me, I'm so independent!**

**I can screw kick you to the moon**

**Don't know why Knuckie fell for you, your such a goon!**

**The crowd oohed in amazement, even Knuckles was impressed, anyhoo, it's Juile-su's turn!**

**"Wow, that's a lot of things to say,**

**but let's get one thing about me, 'hun'**

**I'm from the dark legion, better pack your bags and run!**

**I'll grab your face, and scratch it up, then throw it wall to wall, **

**noone can't stop me, I'm the queen bee, I'll make you flee, bow down to me, on one knee, **

**I'm rapping mad, your so stupid, you asked Big for some advice! Now that's bad! **

**By the way, the name's Julie su, Knuckles' ORIGINAL G.F! Beat that batgirl!" **

**The crowd were more amazed at Julie- su's comeback. Those words of awesomeness shocked the audience, greatly. However, Rouge wasn't happy, she gritted her teeth on her turn.**

**"Ok, that's it, **

**after this battle, you better have your first-aid kit,**

**I'm on the edge of murdering you, **

**before you do the same thing to me too! **

**So what, your from the dark legion!?**

**I'm a G.U.N agent, I'll locate your clan's region.**

**Don't want to be rude, oh wait I am, GTFO noob, I'll whoop your ass and put you in a can!"**

"Ooh... sixty degree burrrrrn! Don't you agree Faker?" Shadow nudged Sonic as he crossed his arms angrily.

**"Did I mention I have a metallic dread, hanging from my head?**

**Don't get me wrong Rouge, your an 'agent' **

**when everyone here thinks your a hooker!**

**Murder me? I'll murder you right now if I could! **

**You need a ambulance after this, watch as I rap up a bliss, **

**kiss 'Knuckie' goodbye after I karate kick you to the sky, you'll know why after I reclaim my guy, **

**KnuxJulie-su is boss, don't get me cross, you need to floss, seriously, I can see some stuff in your teeth, and that's not pretty neat!**

**I'll epically serve you in my next verse, if you can't take it, take a trip in a hearse." **

"Epically owned, eh Shadow?" Sonic nudged him back after that rapping verse, Shadow 'hmph'ed at that statement

"That was nothing!" Then Shadow pointed to Rouge, who was equally pissed. "As you can see, Rouge has her 'pissed off' face at the moment, she'll be rapping epic lines in 3..2..1!"

**"Alright you pesky echidna! get ready for a rapping hurricane, I'll rap you off, you'll turn insane, take a bullet straight in your brain, **

**don't forget I can use a gun, courtesy of Shadow, and ride a motorcycle! How 'bout that, you little brat, wear a hat to cover that disgusting hair, you upset female characters everywhere, **

**I'm the best, I'm better than the rest, they call me the badass girl of the Sonicverse, you might end up in a hearse, your a curse to society, think you can out- rap me?! No way! **

**I think your out of glee, and into the free, but let's get one thing straight, see?**

**Knuxouge sounds better, don't you agree?"**

**The crowd hollered with ambition, Julie looked like she was in defeat, but she wasn't going to give up, not this minute!**

**"Wow, I'm speechless are you sure your not talking about yourself? I'll stack you up like an old shelf!"**

**Rouge rapped back. "I'll make sure you get stuck up a shelf, I don't know how you can live with yourself"**

**Julie rapped harder. "Ha ha! Very funny, looks like you want a second helping!"**

**"It won't be funny when I serve you fair and square. Damn, you have the same brain of an pear! Trying to be fair but not getting anywhere, **

**I'll slap you into next week, teach you a few lessons before you turn weak, you're a freak, I'm on a rapping streak, **

**don't mess with an agent you'll get stumped, the raps you throw back at me are roadbumps," Julie couldn't find the words to rap back, this could be sudden defeat. "team Rouge all the way, if I were you, I wouldn't stay, I would run away, your raps were good I gotta admit, but look who's the rappin' queen here, me! So don't go into glee, you got served, that is that, now get out of my face you dumb twat!"**

Sonic and Knuckles couldn't find the words for that, they were speechless, Shadow nudged both of them, Sonic in particular. "Julie just got served... bat style, what you gonna do about it?"

**And the winner is...ROUGE!**

The audience cheered at the awesomeness, it was so awesome, that they could explode. Since Sonic and Knuckles were still flabbergasted at the battle, Shadow took over.

"Hmph, that was a EPIC rap battle right there, congratulations, Rouge!"

Just then, the two frienimies snapped back into reality.

"Whoa! That. Was. Epic!" Sonic cheered happily.

"I know!" Knuckles added "it was like, epic and awesome at the same time!"

"I think it made fetch happen," **(Mean Girls reference anyone?)**

Shadow sighs annoyingly as they continued their crazy talk, and if that wasn't enough, Silver flew back into the normal stage.

"Wow! Was that an epic battle? Or an EPIC BATTLE?!" The audience cheered at Silver's quote.

"Thank you, Pothead the porcupine, "everyone laughed at that quote, making Silver blush in embarrassment. "we'll have to end this here before things get out of hand, farewell Mobius!"

The show ended with Shadow in his usual pose, Silver standing still, still feeling embarrassed and Sonic and Knuckles having a indistinct crazy talk.

* * *

**Whoo! That was a long rap battle, better than my first attempt! I hope you enjoyed this and I kinda loved writing this too, HA! I'm too mean to Silver-kun! ;_;**

**As I don't want a war in my reviews, I apologize to any Julie-su fans...(if she has any!) Don't throw knives at me, yada, yada, yada.**

**Hero out!**


	10. The most dangerous triangle is here!

**Ladies and gentlemen...**

**The triangle that you've requested for millions of times...**

**And was almost threatened by a crazy author...**

**And that everyone would pee their pants by it...**

**And it's the best Sonic love triangle according to my poll...**

**...Is finally here!**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! Heck! Everyone's gonna enjoy this triangle, and its the last triangle of season 1..., but season 2 will be up soon well, you know what they say: always leave the best till last! I wanted to leave this triangle to the finale season! did anyone see my book cover? nice huh?**

**But hey, enjoy!**

**-H.S.H**

* * *

_**"It seems that the new game show, Sonic couple battles has been overloaded with fangirls. since they've released the next big triangle, SonAmy and ShadAmy fans have clashed together, creating a catastrophic war between them, we suggest other fans to STAY OUT OF IT!, let's just hope that the Sonadow fans don't interfere with-" the news reporter fell unconscious as a SonAmy fan cried "SONAMY RULES ALL!" The TV was switched off as soon as that happened.**_

"Sonic heroes? We are not safe." They all had blank and serious faces at the same time as they turned to him. "Hero's having some regrets about confirming this triangle, and some part of me knew this was gonna happen,"

"But wait, just think for a second, this could bunk up our ratings!" Silver added, as the rest agreed.

"Ahh, yes, but were talking about THE triangle, here! The most popular triangle ever to set sail in the Sonic-verse, next to SonAmySal, that is."

"Yeah, this could lead to dangerous brawls, this could be a tough triangle to handle, either me, or we need to stretch this arena,"

"I agree, and with the rivalry with Sonic and Shadow, things just got more dangerous." The others agreed once again.

"Oh well, I think we need to end it here, Knuckles and Silver, you're presenting with me this time!" Tails made his way to the door, before opening it, he added another thing. "As Sonic would say, you can watch the show here, later!"

The three presenters walked backstage as it was not time for the show to air yet.

"Damn! That's a lot of people out there!" The audience was indeed big, and it was somewhat separated into two, one side was the 'ShadAmy' side, one was the 'SonAmy' side.

"Of course! This is THE triangle we're talking about!" Tails reassured them.

"I don't see that big a deal, I mean, I bet Sonazeilver will be twice more exciting!" Silver added. One minute passed, and the theme music came on.

"I think its time now," Tails rushed on the stage, smirked gleefully to an applauding audience. He waved a few times before starting.

"Hey! Welcome to another episode of Sonic couple battles, I'm the cute sidekick: Tails, and its really great to be presenting this big battle!" The crowd cheered at his quote. "Now, before I begin, I would like bring out some of my friends, first of all, he's probably my closest friend (next to Sonic, that is), please welcome Knuckles the echidna!"

Once again, the crimson echidna walks out doing some shadow-punches and high fiving some fans on the way, he eventually joins the twin tailed genius.

Knuckles whispered something into Tails' ear, he agrees and hands over the mic to him.

"Ok! I'd like to introduce our next presenter, he is known as the protector of the future, I don't know how he could be here if Sonic '06 never existed, but, anyway, give it up for Silver the hedgehog!" Silver appears on the stage, walking towards the two heroes. The mic was returned to Tails, so he resumed.

"So, everyone's here, now let's begin, about 2 or 3 weeks ago, H.S.H confirmed one of the most popular, and dangerous triangle ever to set sail in the Sonicverse, but we'll let you figure out which triangle that is with our prologue, roll the film!" The audience cheers, without further ado, the prologue begins.

***Prologue!***

**It all started on a sunny day, probably the perfect day to go chasing your crush, and that is what Amy rose is doing right now. We all know that Amy's lifelong crush is none other than our crulean hero Sonic the hedgehog, and Sonic is, errm... not too fond of her...maybe a bit. But that's all gonna change on this sunny day!**

**"Why won't she go away?!" Is all that Sonic could think, either he was not in the mood or having teenage the kicks, but he was fed up of this fangirl's routine: chase Sonic, get kidnapped by Eggman, get rescued by Sonic, chase Sonic again. It was getting upon his last nerve, so he screeched to a halt. Amy was right behind him.**

**"There you are...Sonic." She was trying to catch her breath, she noticed Sonic's annoyed face, so she took a step back.**

**"Let's get this straight, Amy. I. Don't. Like. You! I did not like you ever since I met you, your so annoying, that you make my brain commit suicide, and the whole 'SonAmy' thing? Forget it! I'm 15 years old! I shouldn't be dating a 12 year old, its wrong!"**

**"...Sonic..I-"**

**"And you know what else, Amy? I wish that I never even met you! Your just one of those stupid fangirls, nothing else! you hear me?!"**

**Amy was indeed upset, before she burst into tears, she said this: "Oh yeah? Well I wish you never met me too, I don't need to chase a stupid, blue hedgehog, who can't even swim, and only looks out for himself and not others!" **

**"That's not true!"**

**"Shut up!" Amy did something unexpected, she slapped Sonic the hedgehog. "If you want me to disappear, so be it!" She turned and ran, with tears streaming from her eyes on the way, leaving a stunned and stammering Sonic. Who now felt shame, guilt and depression as he held his right cheek.**

**If Tails was busy inventing things, if Knuckles was busy protecting the M.E, if Cream was busy with her mom, who could she go to? **

**The door opened, it revealed a black and crimson hedgehog with a menacing look, and bleach white chest hair. "Rose?" Who could she go to? Shadow the hedgehog, that's who!**

**Amy lunged at Shadow crying on his shoulder, the onyx hedgehog stayed at his position, but slowly went to a comforting hug, he brought Amy in, being outside is not the place for a serious conversation. **

**As he sat her down on the black couch with a fusion of black and red cushions, he started to talk: "Rose, what happened?"**

**"Sonic said..." Amy couldn't finish her sentence as she was uncontrollably crying.**

**"What did faker do? I swear if he laid a finger on you, I'll break his damn legs."**

**When Amy had the strength to talk again, she attempted that sentence again. "Sonic said he wished that I never met him, he also said that I'm just a stupid fangirl and nothing else to him..." Amy's voice wobbled during that, she felt like she was gonna cry again, until she was forced into Shadow's eyes**

**"Look into my eyes, rose, you are not a stupid fangirl, you're a 12 year old who has a crush on him, plus, Faker's a jerk! Don't listen to him! You're a beautiful woman with the power to do anything she desires, your that in my eyes, Rose, don't change because of what Faker said, just ignore it!"**

**Somehow, Amy was touched with those words, as Shadow looked at her with his usual face, she did something that was out of this world, something that was going to change the ultimate life form's life: she accidently kissed Shadow! This obviously surprised him, and he was having a hard time trying to keep his eyes open. **

**"Don't you dare close those eyes... don't ... you ..dare ...crap."**

**(...)**

**Sonic, being the gentle-hedgehog he is, decided to apologize to Amy for his extremely insulting behavior. He searched for her everywhere, from Tails, to Rouge, until the only house left was Shadow's. So he went there. A few minutes later, he arrived, he also suspected that the door was open, but he ignored it and went in, only to see something...disturbing.**

**"Hey Shadow! Have you seen Am- SWEET MERCIFUL MOTHER OF MOBIUS! WTF IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"**

**How disturbing it was to see your fangirl kissing your rival, yeah ,very disturbing.**

**Ten minutes have passed and a punting Sonic stared a guilty Amy, and a usual looking Shadow down with daggers.**

**"I can't believe what I saw back there!" **

**"Sonic, here me out-"**

**"Not a word, Amy, I saw what happened, all of it, you were kissing Shadow!"**

**"That's not what it seems-"**

**"Shh!"**

**"Hey! She has a right to talk, Faker!"**

**"You! Why were you kissing her?!"**

**"Seems to me that your being overprotective of her, you have feelings for her, right?"**

**"Wrong! I don't have feelings for her!"**

**"Then why are you being overprotective, faker?"**

**"Don't push my buttons, Shadow! I had it with you today,"**

**"If you don't care for her, why are being so damn overprotective? Amy doesn't need a wimpy hedgehog who's can't even admit to his own feelings!"**

**"Hey!"**

**"She needs a hedgehog that CAN admit his feelings, someone who won't run away from her, you Faker, don't fit the bill!"**

**Sonic just stared him down.**

**"If you don't care for her, why do you even care? If your being this overprotective, you have feelings for her, but you don't-" Shadow never got to finish his sentence as he was speared, punches were flying through his face from Sonic, he eventually got off and threw some punches of his own.**

**"STOP IT!" They abruptly came to a halt."You guys fighting, isn't gonna make the situation any better, I know one place that can deal with this!" And with that, she left the lot, and towards that stadium 50 miles away, where a show that can deal with those problems.**

***End of prologue!***

The audience cheered at the end.

"Wow, what a prologue! This could get serious, in a few episodes time!" The rest agreed "I couldn't wait till the next episode, so I'll invite her here, please welcome the winner of the first triangle, and the lady in the middle, Amy rose!"

The audience lit up when they heard it, they were chanting, and cheering. When she came out, some lights were flashing, she blew some kisses out to them, even more lights were flashing, all the cheering slowly came to a halt when she arrived.

"Tails. Knuckles. Silver." Amy greeted the three.

"Amy." They all said in unison, then Tails resumed.

"So, welcome to the show, Amy, or as the audience would say, welcome back!" The audience applauded the statement.

"It kinda feels good to be back!" Amy replied as the audience cheered again.

"I understand that this has been going on for quite some time now, from 2001, I think?"

"Yeah, it has."

"You're really popular with the guys y'know, I mean, you got the two rivals after you! That's kinda... interesting."

"Well, if you put it that way..."

"And the fans are getting serious about this," Knux added.

"And there might be riots, or wars, or Armageddons" Silver said but was interrupted

"Alright! Amy gets the picture!" Tails shouted. "that's why we have double security this time!,"

Silver decided to say the last few sentences."So, our blue hero, Sonic the hedgehog takes on the U.L.F Shadow the hedgehog, the two popular characters of all time, battle it out for one girl! Battling has indeed got dangerous, we'll see ya later Mobius!"

The show ended with all of them waving and the crowd cheering.

* * *

**I felt a sudden urge of guilt while writing the prologue, I thought that was a typical start to a ShadAmy story, and don't get me wrong I support both couples! So I'm gonna have a war with myself about this! *gulp* great...**

**Oh, and I strongly suggest you read the third battle of SonAmySal again, but there's this little paragraph at the end, turns out it wasn't Sally who done bombed the stage, and that, will be our next triangle, for season 2, which reminds me, when am I gonna do a season 2? well, this is the final love triangle for season 1, so season 2 should be set when i finish all battles, then i'll think of other triangles for season 2, so if you have any love triangles or battles I can think of, please, don't hesitate to PM me i'm on here mostly in the daytime, and sometimes in the night.**

**See ya!**


	11. Sonic vs Shadow: deja vu rap battle!

**Howzit going?! Thanks for reviewing everyone! Its a BIG appreciation!**

**So, the two rivals have their first battle, and its not surprising that its the same three battles from SonAmySal! That's all the info I can give you, there's only one battle that changed...(Agh! Spoilers! ;_; I broke my own rule...)**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

"Howzit going, Mobius?" Tails started off, Knuckles and Silver are with him as well.

Then Knux spoke, "Before we begin, we need the main girl in this triangle, so, please welcome the heart-throb of the Sonicverse, Amy Rose!"

Amy came out onto the stage waving to the audience and to her fans, then she greeted the boys as she got near to them.

Tails then resumed. "It looks like a battle streak, as our blue hero Sonic the hedgehog-" there was a cheer for a few seconds. "-and the dark hearted hero Shadow the hedgehog-" Tails was interuppted again with cheering, "take on an epic, legendary battle that can leave the audience speechless! I'm talking about an epic rap battle!" The audience cheers once again.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get this battle started, I don't think we need anyone to go check on them, its too much of a life risk, anyhoo, Amy what do you think about this battle?"

"Hmm...this battle goes way back Tails, I mean the first battle that I won, kinda cool if you ask me, and I'm looking forward to it!"

"Great answer Amy, I-"

"Don't worry Tails, I'm presenting this rap battle!" Knuckles sped to the other stage in a flash.

"...Okay, Knuckles! Care to introduce it, Silver?"

"Will do! Ladies and gents of Mobius, we present you, the epic rap battle of Sonic history! Take it away, Knux!" The camera turned to the other stage, as Silver finished his explaination.

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SONIC HISTORY!**

**Sonic the hedgehog: "Time to party!"**

**VS.**

**Shadow the hedgehog: "Feel my ultimate power!"**

**READY?!**

**BEGIN!**

**Because of certain reasons, Sonic rapped first: "Yo! I'm the blue blur, I'm the fastest, I'm Sonic the hedgehog, you better run before I shun yo ass, did I mention that I was fast?"**

**Seriously Shadow, who's the real faker? You are, don't even try to come against me, you'll know you'll lose, I'm falling free, so what you have a gun? I used a sword, you had your fun!"**

**The audience were amazed, they never heard those words come from the blue blur's mouth, anyhoo, Shadow's turn!**

**"Hmph! That was typical, lemme show you the true power of chaos control, I'm just dark, that's how I roll, have you ever heard of the term 'badass'? Well my name spells it, if Amy's the badass girl, I'm the badass boy, **

**your just a toy faker, I'm sure she doesn't want a poser, my gun can kill, it's such a thrill, don't forget I defeated you, and I almost killed you too, look who's got more fangirls than you, this guy! So pack your bags and kiss rose goodbye! Your not really glee, I am all of me, don't be a sado, all hail Shadow!"**

**The audience cheered for a bit, all the presenters were shocked, and Sonic wasn't giving up.**

**"Whoa! Don't forget who brought you to this world, without me your just a tool, I'm SEGA's mascot you fool, I'm way past cooler than you! And I'm pretty sure Amy met me first, ShadAmy is the worst, fangirls adore me, I'm their number one guy, so pack your bags and kiss your butt goodbye, SonAmy runs this town, so turn that smirk into a frown! If Maria saw you, she'd be ashamed, if I were you, I'd change your name.**

The audience gasped in horror, so did the presenters, and Amy.

"Why did you break Shadow's wall, Sonic?!" Silver exclaimed.

"What's wrong!" Tails asked.

"Sonic pulled out...'The 'M' word.'"

"The 'M' word?" Tails still didn't get the picture, so Silver whispered the 'M' word, he immediately hid behind the futuristic hedgehog,

"Why, Sonic, why?!" The twin tailed kit cried out in agony.

The whole stadium was quiet, meanwhile in the room where they keep their meetings...

"Damn it Sonic!" Blaze was a bit angry at him, everyone knew not to pull the 'M' word out.

"Pfft! Blue boy's gonna get served,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Shadow should be rapping epic lines in 3...2...1.."

**"Excuse me? Did I just hear the word 'Maria?!' You just pushed my last button faker, prepare to meet your rapping maker! You know I can murder you now, time to die a rapping death, someone needs a slap, I don't hear any claps, fall into a trap, go hug a tree, you can only count to three, unlike me, what's up with the creepy messages? You tryin to scare kids like that? You stupid twat! Your uglier than a bat, I'm rapping better than you, so STFU noob! You live in a tube! Thank goodness Mephiles killed you, and Jet too! You need to chill, your turning red! I'll put you to bed, I'll be in your nightmares, you don't deserve rose, just look at your toes, they stink like cheese! I don't think it'll ease, I wanted to say this from 2001, get ready for those words...F*** YOU!"**

The ShadAmy fans were shocked, but they applauded their dark hearted hero, the SonAmy fans...meh. It was no ideal that Shadow was angry, he almost turned full red. Can Sonic top that?

**"Pfft! I wanted to say that since you first fought me, but I'm too cool for that to happen TEE HEE!"**

**"Hmph, you make me sick, no wonder your skull is so thick, I think you took a pill to turn blue, you were brown before, and smelt like poo!"**

**"Ha ha very funny! I hope they shave your hair chest, it doesn't add any intrest, but I'm best there ever was, I bet ya heard the news!" **

**"Faker, your perplexing my brain, don't let me turn insane, I'll gun you down, I wear the crown!"**

**"Ha! Your worser than Egghead! Weren't you supposed to be dead?! SEGA should've never revived you, you should've stayed in 2002!"**

**"Its 2001, you nut head! Don't you know? Gee, you must be getting old! I'm ending this battle, we're through! Just watch what happens, I'm gonna kill you!"**

**WHO WON?!**

**YOU DECIDE!**

The audience cheered for the battle, it was awesome, anyhow, the camera turned back to Tails, Amy and Silver.

"WHOO! Was that an epic battle? Or an EPIC BATTLE?!" Once again, the audience cheered at the quote. " But that was kinda deja vu."

"What makes you say that, Silver?"

"I mean that we just had an epic battle with Rouge and Juilie-su, and Rouge nailed it because of her incredibly long rap, Shadow did an extremely long rap, so he should've won!"

"With all due respect, Silver, I think Sonic would win this, he's like, the master of everything!"

"You say that, 'cause your his sidekick! And little brother!"

"Hey! Wait a minute, you have no respect for that-" Tails ducked in a split second as some technical stuff hit Silver, causing him to fall unconcious, then a mic was thrown at him.

"SAVE ME!" Sonic screamed.

"COME BACK HERE!" Shadow chased after him with a gun, a few shots were heard, and the audience flinched and screamed, some ran away, while some tried to escape.

* * *

*_**SINCE THE GRAPHICAL CONTEXT OF THIS PART IS OVERRATED, WE WILL HAVE TO END THE SHOW HERE, HAVE A NICE, VIOLENT-FREE DAY, MOBIUS!***_

**Yep! I love my shows with tension! **

**Well, stay tuned for more mayhem, chaotic, romantic and halairious battles from the SonAmyShad triangle! **

**Till next time**


	12. Rouge vs Julie-su: wrestling revenge!

**Well, the basketball tornament is done...I GOT ANOTHER MEDAL! WHOO! Now I'm joining the rounders team! And hopefully the trampolining team, I'm hoping to add another medal to my great wall of acheivements! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story so far! And sorry for the late update!**

**Ahh, replies! replies! replies! Must keep in contact with my readers and reviewers!**

**Wanna skip this? Go ahead! Noone's stopping you...**

Guest- **Guest..your review intrigues me. I'll just answer your question. **

**" I..am never ever ever, writing M- rated fanfics!" Reasons why? Because I'm not on 'that' stage of writing yet, and I wouldn't be going around reading lemons (yes! I know what they're called!) at the age of 13...it's sick! :S Why would I do that?! Plus, I'm not that...'mature' yet, I still giggle and chortle when we learn about 'doing it' in science and so on and so forth. See? I'm not even mature yet to say the 'S' word!...Dammit!**

Bruce93- **O to the K, I'm not taking it seriously, but...I don't care, to be honest. I really don't care that you hate the triangle, not my problem, and I don't care if you hate Cream and Cosmo. plus, I don't fancy TailsxWave much, then again, I didn't know Wave really likes him. And we all know that Cosmo is dead, and we all got over it, that's where fanfiction steps in , and achually brings her back to life again, but she will forever remain dead..in the Sonicverse.*sniffs* oh, and correction? Tails is achually 8 years old, yeah. So don't let the comics fool you. :/**

Dust The Hedgehog- **already talked to you about this review so...yeah, moving on!**

Tide0- **Thanks a mega bunch! And I never leave things unfinished, I always find a way to finish it, even if it kills me! The only reason the third round hasn't come yet is because its under constuction, its gonna be over 5,000 words long and it's gonna take a month or two to complete.**

Toxicwolf1132- **Awesome! Your reading this fanfic! *gasps!* OMG...wow! A game titled on behalf of my penname?!...gee, I didn't know there was a game called High School Heroes! I guess that could be my fake reason why I'm called H.S.H! **

**Stay awesome for me! ;) **

The Shadows Rider- **ooh! We got a newbie! Welcome to fanfiction, dude! thanks for reviewing and thanks for favouriting me first! Really apreciated!...right! Its pretty obvious I'm gonna finish the rest of the battles before I do season 2! (My motto: I ALWAYS finish what I started) And Crailsmo is gonna take a long time to finish, so keep cheering for Crailsmo plz! Yea, its the last triangle so, I wanted a rap battle. And I think its a bit cliche at the moment but..whatevs...what's wrong with Sonazeilver? Everyone's saying: DON'T CHOOSE THAT TRIANGLE! And I'm like why? Is it a forbidden triangle? Plus I'm not keen on Sonaze either. But that's cool for reviewing! and for a 'welcome to fanfiction' present, please accept a virtual pack of partyrings! :) believe me, your gonna need the good luck! ;)**

**Stay awesome! ;D**

**Anyhoo, Its a Team Rose takeover (with special guest, Blaze.) with this triangle! So, sit back, relax, and read on! **

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

_**"Hey! Wait a minute, you have no respect for that-" Tails ducked in a split second as some technical stuff hit Silver, causing him to fall unconcious, then a mic was thrown at him.**_

_**"SAVE ME!" Sonic screamed. **_

_**"COME BACK HERE!" Shadow chased after him with a gun, a few shots were heard, and the audience flinched and screamed, some ran away, while some tried to escape. **_

_***SINCE THE GRAPHICAL CONTEXT OF THIS PART IS OVERRATED, WE WILL HAVE TO END THE SHOW HERE, HAVE A NICE, VIOLENT-FREE DAY, MOBIUS!***_

Once again, the TV switched off, with Sonic with a blackeye and bandaged arm, Tails with a bandaged arm, Silver is in hospital, he almost had amnesia, and he almost lost his telekinesis, Knuckles and Amy, however, survived and Shadow?...Shadow has been put in a mental asylum for a bit until the next SonAmyShad triangle battle, the rest were shocked at what had happened.

"This is bullshoving!" Knuckles retorted to the rest of the group "Sonic! Your such a pixel brain sometimes, you know not to pull out the 'M' word! You put us all in danger! Silver almost died, your little brother got injured,

"Not my fault." Sonic shrugged it off like nothing really happened. "Blame Shadow for reacting to it!"

"Seriously, I thought you know better than this, you put the five of us in danger, Hero says that if there's another catastrophy like that, she'll cancel the triangle permanently!"

The rest just stared at him, but they nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so, Team Sonic had already presented once, so why can't the other teams? I think that Team Rose should present this time, with Blaze!"

"Hmm?" Blaze wasn't listening as she was in her own world for a bit.

"That sounds awesome! So can the Chaotix, and Team Dark!"

"Then its settled, its a Team Rose takover!" Sonic exclaimed "good luck!"

Team rose left the room in excitement.

*10 minutes later...*

"Hey everyone! Welcome to another episode of Sonic Couple Battles!" The audience applauded her gratefully, "I'm gonna SO enjoy this battle! We continue with the treacho Rouge might've won the epic rap battle, but will she win the second? Right! To introduce my friends: first, she's been my bestest friend for a decade now, we're like the unbreakable bond for girls, Cream the rabbit everyone!"

Cream enters the stage with her adorable self, waving to the audience, shortly after, she joins Amy, meeting her with a high five.

"Awesome!" Amy resumes, "time to meet the other one!...well...there isn't much to say...other that I mistook her for hitting on Sonic..." Amy flushed in embarrassment for a few seconds, then cleared her throat. "Ah, well...Blaze the cat everyone!"

The audience applauded the lavender cat while she came out with a face that could make someone's blood run cold, so the whole audience went quiet. Amy gulped nervously as Cream hid behind her.

"Er- er- s- so... time for the person who caused it all!...Knuckles the echidna!"

As Knuckles came out , he fist pumped the air and whatnot. When he arrived to them, she resumed.

"Okay! Time for some action! After Rouge epically pwned Julie- su in a rap battle, a wrestling match would be a perfect way to get revenge! So, let's get started!" The audience cheered as the wrestliing ring and commentator table rose from the floor. Knuckles and Amy sat on the table while Blaze and Cream were referee-ing.

"Knuckles, have you got anything to say before the match starts?"

"...well...I'm not a wrestling type of guy, but this could be interesting."

"Good answer. Well, I'm set. Knuckles is set. The competetors are set. The audience is set. I think I've waited long enough for this, so let's get this match on the road! Take it away!" The audience went wild as the camera turned to the wrestling ring.

Since Cream was against these terms of violence, Blaze was presenting instead:

"Okay, this is a rowding revenge match, so anything goes, but you can still count in. Okay! In this corner, she's one of the toughest women you'll ever meet, she's got metal tips at the end of her feet, she is Rouge The Bat!"

Rouge blew kisses to the audience as they went wild. Blaze continued.

"And in this corner, she's Knuckles' girlfriend, she's a former member of the dark legion, she is Julie-su the echidna!" Julie rose her hand and the audience cheered.

Few seconds later, Blaze signalled for the bell.

**DING!**

**DING!**

**DING!**

"And off they go! Rouge vs. Julie-su: rowding revenge match!"

As the bell rang, Julie dashed forward to Rouge, while she dodged to the left.

"Hmm...sounds to me that Julie wants her revenge badly." Amy commented.

Again, Julie dashed forward to her, and she missed. The purple echidna tried one last time, and Rouge stood still this time as she thought of something. This time, Rouge ran forward, as she got closer to Julie, her drive kick connected to her jaw. Julie- su collapsed onto the mat, holding her jaw. The audience cheered once again.

"Ow...that's gonna leave a mark!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Rouge is going for the counter!"

**1!**

Julie kicked out.

"Ooh, Kick out at 1!" Amy said.

"Could've gotten worse!" Knuckles added.

After a failed counter, Rouge got off of Julie-su and her hands were clenched as fists.

"Rouge looks like she's gonna put more damage onto Julie!" Knux gasped.

"This is gonna be painful!" Amy covered her eyes in horror.

When Julie got up, Rouge lunged at her, but luckily, she blocked it in the nick of time. The audience gasped and cheeered at the same time. Then she threw a punch of her own in Rouge's nose. She stumbled and fell back at the corner of the ring.

"Great comeback by J.S!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Julie- su wasted no time and kneed Rouge in the jaw repeadedly, causing her to scream out in pain. The audience winced, as blood dripped down her mouth and nose.

"Ahh, gawd! That's awful!" Amy scolded. "J.S aint messing around this time!"

After a few kneeds to the nose and jaw, Julie backed up, then, she ran to the ivory bat, causing a drive kicked her straight into her face. Once again, the audience looked away.

"Ooh! She aint gonna be pretty after this!" Knux added. "This might give her a chance for a counter!"

But, Julie didn't do that, instead, she slid out of the ring and looked underneath for something.

"What's she getting?"

After a moment, she got out a pole, and went back into the ring.

"I do not think what she's thinking!"

She went to that corner, and attempted to literally choke Rouge.

"Whoa! Is that illegal?!"

"Not in this match it ain't!"

After a few seconds, Rouge started to gasp for air, she tried to break the pole, but it only caused Julie to put more pressure on it. Luckily, Rouge kicked Julie's inbetweens, which made her collapse and cover her legs. The audience hollered.

"Whoa-hoa! What a low blow!" Amy cried out.

She managed to get up from that corner, rubbing the blood off of her mouth, not bothered with her nose. She started to stamp on Julie's face. Every scream that was heard, the audience repiled with either a cheer or a 'ouch'.

"Ooh! Now that's what I call revenge!"

After a few stamps, Rouge back up onto the ropes. She started to stamp her right foot in a rthymic sort of way. The audience clapped to it, as it got casually faster, Julie started to get up, then Rouge came after her, as Julie turned around she recieved a big kick in the jaw, causing her to collapse again. The audience were excited!

"There's gonna be some dislocated jaws today!" Amy said seriously "She's going for the counter!"

**1!**

**2! **

Julie managed to kick out.

"Ooh! Kickout at 2!" Knuckles exclaimed

She got off of her, feeling fustrated, and mostly angry. Then she slid out of the ring, getting a iron chair.

"Oh...sweet mobius!" The commentators both cried!

As she returned to the ring, Julie gained consiousness, this gave the ivory bat a chance to smash her head open. But, Julie dodged outta the way, and low blowed her in the prossess, making her to collapse to her knees.

"What's with the lowblows lately?!" Knuckles asked which Amy shrugged on.

Then Julie grabbed the chair and smashed it on her head. The audience gaped in horror...again.

"O.M.G! Now she's going for a counter!"

**1! **

**2!**

Rouge managed to kick out.

"So close! Kickout at 2!" Amy said

She groaned as she got off of her, so fustrated, in fact, that she picked her up and threw out of the ring.

"OWWW!" They both exaggerated. "They're taking the match outside the ring now!"

She slid out of the ring with the same chair she hit Rouge with. She was gonna hit her again.

"Wow, Julie really wants her revenge now!"

She backed up, waiting for the right time to hit her, as was near the iron stairs, this will be the perfect move to put more damage.

"O to the M to the G, Julie's gonna put away Rouge for good!"

As Rouge gained conciousness again, Julie ran forward, ready to hit her again. But at the twist of time, she round-house kicked Julie towards the iron steps, there was that big 'clang' as some of the audience looked away.

"But luckily, Rouge reversed it! Looks like she going for some classic moves."

Rouge dragged her onto the mat, and onto a counter.

**1!**

**2!**

Before it was 3, Julie kicked out.

"Another kickout by J.S!"

She lifted herself off of Julie- su. This time, climbing on the turnbuckle and facing the direction Julie was in. She leaped with her elbow up, it connected with Julie's jaw, the audience cheered happily as her head bounced like a basketball.

"Oh ho! A slam has taken place!" Knuckles exclaimed.

However, the ivory bat didn't go for a counter, she wanted to finish off Julie- su once and for all! Preparing herself for her finishing move: The screw kick. The crowd went wild.

"Rouge is gonna put her to rest with her trademark attack, the screw kick!"

As Julie stirred, Rouge picked her up by the throat. The audience went wild again. But Julie reversed and threw a hard low blow on her, causing her to yelp and cringe onto the floor at the same time. The audience gasped in horror.

"Nice reverse by Julie- su!" Knuckles shouted.

Then, Julie acted like she was asleep. She lifted Rouge onto her shoulders.

"OMG! She's going to put her to sleep for good!"

After a few seconds of boos from the audience, Julie proceeded to flip her over, and slam her with her foot, connecting to her face once again, causing her to go unconcious. The audience gasped as Rouge fell limp, but Julie didn't stop there. She sliped out of the ring for the last time and grabbed the bloody chair and slid back into the ring. She held it up high, and bashed Rouge in the face brutally, before moving to her other body parts. After a few smashes, she laid the chair in the middle of the ring, as she was gonna preform her killer move: Julie-su smackdown!

"Oh god...I can't look!" Amy scorned the game as she looked away.

She picked up Rouge as she headed to the turnbuckles, she held Rouge by the throat, which earned more boos from the crowd, Knux just stood there, astonished.

When the time was right, Juile threw the unconcious bat in the air, then karate kicked her where the chair was, which connected to her jaw, then she slammed onto her, body to body. This recived more boos.

"Julie takes her counter.."

**1!**

**2!**

**3!**

**DING!**

**DING!**

**DING!**

"And she wins it! By a brutillizing slam! What a finisher!" Knuckles commented.

Some boos were heard, as Julie got out of the ring and asked for a microphone, when she recived it, she slid back in, and proceeded to hold her bloody head so she could talk to her.

"Round 2 to me, B*tch!" With that statemet, she slammed her face on the mat, causing it to bleed more.

"Looks like Rouge is out cold, someone call the paramedics!" Amy cried. Moments later, Julie wandered to the commentating box, where Knuckles was, she planted a rough kiss on him, then wandered back to backstage. The great gaurdian just watched as she wandered off, flabbergasted.

The paramedics came into the ring, they checked on the unconcious bat to see if she was alright.

"Well, this has been a brutal match by our two opponents, but well done Julie-su! Right, join us next time for the brutal battles and drama! See ya later Mobius!"

Despite the booing, the audience slowly created a mixed reaction. The show ended with the paramedics checking up on Rouge, and the presenters waving!

* * *

**Ooooooh...I'm in my tense zone again! I haven't felt this way ever since!...right you know what to do after this! Plz review and I'll see ya later!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	13. Sonic vs Shadow: the Amy Rose game show!

**Hehe...ok, please don't kill me for doing a late update. I've been VERY BUSY! I was attacked by a lack of 0% inspiration, laziness, and the diabolical writers block :P**

**So, I did try to make this humorous, but I was on SO much writers block, I don't know what to say about it. but, err..thank you for reviewing! really appreciated! :)**

**so, without further ado, i give you round 2 of SonAmyShad!**

**enjoy!**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

"That wrestling match sure was...interesting." Sonic commented as he saw the replay of the second battle. In fact, everyone was watching it, except for Rouge, for she was in hospital. Silver should be discharged by the hospital today, Shadow has once again became sane enough to be released. Other than that, the rest were shocked at Juile-su's actions.

"Yeah...wow, you got some tough girls fighting for ya, Knuckles." Tails added a bit seriously.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Knuckles slumped back into his seat in belief.

"So, what's on the agenda today?"

"...If I stand correctly, this one should be the second battle of the triangle, SonAmyShad." With that statement, everyone slid under the table.

"Don't worry! Shadow is totally sane, he's checking out today! Oh, and speaking of checking out..." Just then, Silver entered the room with his 5 bandaged quills, as he crutches his way to his rightful seat, the rest applauded him. Sonic was the first to welcome him back.

"Welcome back Silver! How'ya feeling?"

Silver, however, didn't reply, just shrugged...and grunted.

"I'd count it as a 'I'm feeling good!"

*10 minutes later...*

"Yo! What's up, Mobius?" Knuckles started to mix things up, as the crowd went wild. "I'm your host Knuckles, who likes to flex my muscles, and welcome to another episode of Sonic Couple Battles!" The audience cheers again. "After the first battle of the most popular triangle, SonAmyShad, we had a little rampage from Shadow, hehe. Don't worry, Shadow fangirls! He's ba-ack!" Knuckles exclaimed the last few words in a sing-song.

The Shadow fangirls screamed their heads off as a sign that they're excited to see him return. "So without further ado, let's get this game show on the road!" Funky music played in the background as two blocks with buzzers and a presenters block that appeared before Knuckles. "Welcome to...'How much do you know about Amy Rose! The game show that includes great knowledge about the girl they're fightin' for. And what is lovely than a boyfriend who knows his girlfriend best, right?" Some of the audience chuckled at his sentence. "Awesome! Time to introduce the participants: please welcome the blue blur who thinks he can outtake me..Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The audience have perked up since they heard that name. When Sonic came out, the funky background music played again. In the meantime, he was waving, breakdancing and finishing with one of his many trademark poses,which made the crowd go wild. He make his way to his respectable block. His logo appeared on the front.

"I can 'outtake' you anyday, Knucklehead!"

"Don't start, Sonic! You'll lose miserably!" Rad red clears his throat before moving on. "Time for the second contestant! Please welcome the ultimate life form, and the darkest of them all... Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Half of the audience cheered as he came out. He looked upon the crowd with a menacing glare, which made more fangirls squeal with excitement. When he made his way to his respectful place, he glared at Sonic all the way. His logo appeared aswell.

"Okay dokie! Round 1: the basic facts! These first sets of questions are worth 2 points. Whoever gets the most points wins the round! Good luck, Sonic and Shadow! Here are your questions!" The round has finally begun, and tension was rising in the audience.

"Question 1,what game did Amy first appe-" the buzzer sounded before he could finish the question. The buzzing sound belonged to Sonic.

"Sonic Cd!"

"Co-rrect!" 2 points flashed onto the front of his block. "Question 2. What is Amy's famous weapon?"

Both buzzers came in at that point, but with a landslide, Shadow buzzed in first.

"Piko piko hammer."

"Correct!" Two points flashed onto his block. "When did Amy use her hammer for the first time?"

Sonic buzzed in. "Err...Sonic Adventure?"

"Wrong! Shadow, do you know this answer?"

"...Sonic Adventure 2?"

"I'm sorry Shadow, that is incorrect! The correct answer is, Sonic the fighters! Next question...what are Amy's other hobbies? Give two answers."

Sonic buzzed in again. "Chasing me and...tarot cards?"

"Correct! Next question..True or False? Did Amy have a voice actor in Sonic CD?"

Sonic buzzed in once again. "False?"

"Wrong! Shadow?"

"True?"

"Correct! Next question...

*5 questions later...*

"Although Sonic is in the lead, we have come to a tiebreaker question! This question wins the whole round!..Complete this verse from Amy's theme song: "But the sphinx looks so cute...?"

Both competitors buzzed in.

"Shadow, I'm coming to you first!"

"...I have to paint it?"

"Wrong! Sonic?"

"But the sphinx looks so cute...I have to shave it?"

"Co- ho- rrect!" The audience applauded Sonic for the answer. "Sonic wins the round everybody!" Then, It slowly graduated into cheers.

"Alright! Time for round 2! Same rules apply as last round! The only difference is the difficulty of questions! Let's begin!" Rad red clears his throat and then he resumes.

"First question: since Amy got recreated, she changed a lot, but what feature have they never changed on her?"

Sonic buzzed in: "Err...her headband? I think?"

"Correct! Next question: who sang Amy's theme song: My Sweet Passion?"

Sonic buzzed in again: "Sega?"

"What the-?... NO! WRONG! Shadow?"

"Err...pass."

"The answer was Nicki Gregoroff. Next Question: Who is Amy's current voice actor?"

Shadow buzzed in: "A girl?"

Knuckles just gave Shadow the 'WTF?!' Face, and Shadow glared daggers at him. Eventually, he snapped out of it and passed to question onto Sonic.

"Well, Sonic?"

"Cindy...Robinson? (I think?)"

"Correct! Next Question..."

*8 questions later...*

"Oh, for the love of Mobius, could you please: ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION!"

"Err...could you repeat the question?"

Knuckles was silent for a bit, then he shouted so loud, his face started to get bigger. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

***WE ARE HAVING SOME MENTAL DIFFICULTIES WITH KNUCKLES, (the red idiot.) SO ENJOY A SHORT WHILE WE SORT THIS OUT, SORRY GUYS!***

*******With a chaos blast, the door blasted open. The hedgehog we all know as Shadow, was looking for someone... He had that dark look in his ****bittersweet ****cherry eyes...but, who was he looking for? **

**"Silver!" He snarled the ivory hedgehog's name. What did he want with Silver? Meanwhile, Silver was hiding in a closet, every breath he took lead Shadow to him, his heart was beating fast, he could hear footsteps nearby. ****'****Clank, Clank, Clank****'**** went Shadow's metal air shoes on the wooden floor****.****I****t was getting louder than we speak****.**** Silver held his breath for a minute, then...**

**Silence. **

**The ivory hedgehog sighed in his mind. ****S****uddenly, a hand broke through the door, Silver screamed a bit girlishly, as Shadow's arm held him by the neck,**

**"Shadow!" Silver did the right thing and started begging and crying. "I haven't got the money, I'll have it next week! I Promise!"**

**"Shut up!" Shadow let him go by the neck, and punched him. Making Silver sob more, "****N****ow you listen carefully! You have ten seconds to get out of there, and get your ass in the living room, or you'll never get a chance to be with Blaze...ever!"**

**Silver obeyed and ****escaped the closet**** quickly,****into the living room in 10 seconds flat.*******

**Coming soon: the unusual pairing of two hedgehogs going on a unusual adventure. Its SO unusual!**

**Inspired by Shadow759 vids...**

**The (Mis) adventures of Shadow and Silver!**

**Don't miss it!**

***AND NOW WE RETURN TO: SONIC COUPLE BATTLES! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE, AND HAVE A NICE DAY!***

The show returned to normal, as Knuckles decided to continue with the tiebreaker question.

"Okay, I'm sane...for now. Tiebreaker question, coming up," At the moment, Sonic was in the lead, but Shadow only had one more question to level with him.

*20 seconds later*

"Whoa...Shadow has won it!" As Knuckles announced it, the audience applauded. "Congrats, Shadow!" He stood proud rather than his dark pose. Just then Knuckles sniggered at himself: "Oh boy...I am SO gonna love this last round!"

*10 minutes later*

"Alright, ladies and gents of Mobius, this is the third and final round of the radical general knowledge game show! For this round, I'm gonna need a very large hammer...hmm..." The two rivals looked at each other with confused expressions, then looked back at the crimson echidna. Knuckles magically called for his old hammer that he used back in Sonic Advance 3. It was green and red, with a lightning bolt in the middle and a spike sticking out of the top of the hammer.

"Huh, I almost forgot this old thing a long time ago." He mumbled to himself as he turned to the two rivals. "Same rules apply, the only thing that changed is the way you ask questions," He chuckled darkly before continuing. "If you get the question wrong...you get hit by my hammer."

Sonic's eyes comically popped out of his eyes. A few seconds later, it returned to its rightful sockets. "WHAA?"

"For example, Sonic: true or false? In the UK version of Sonic the Comic, Amy use her hammer as a weapon?"

"True! Amy NEVER leaves her-"

"WRONG!" Knuckles smashed his hammer on Sonic's head, causing him to go unconscious. The audience winced at the sight. "That was a good example of what would happen if you get the question wrong; and would someone get me a bucket of water so I can wake him up?" A security person handed a bucket of water to the red echidna, "Thank you!" And he ejected the bucket of water onto Sonic's head. He screamed as he awoke.

"There," Knuckles continued introducing the round, "Anyway, let's begin!...Question 1..."

*...5 questions later...*

Knuckles smirked darkly as he held his hammer up high, "WRONG!" and smashed his mallet on Sonic's face once again. This has been the third time since this had happen or he responded with question wrong. "The answer was Rob O' the Hedge. Next question...In Sonic the Fighters, the Piko-Piko hammer was not called that, but what?"

After Sonic gained consciousness again, he buzzed in, "A magical hammer?"

"And Sonic is back in the game, ladies and gents of Mobius!" The audience cheered for him, and Knux still resumed. "Alright, next question...in Sonic Adventure 2, on the colony A.R.K, Amy reminded Shadow of who?"

Shadow buzzed in immediately: "That's easy, It's Maria. And don't ever take that name in vain again, Faker!"

"Two extra points! And you just got PWNed, Sonic!"

Sonic rolled his eyes annoyingly.

"Okay, let's not get to hasty here, we still have two more questions left! Second to last question, In the American comics, it is stated that Amy was not born in knothole, but where?"

Sonic buzzed in: "Err...the Mercia islands?"

"That is SO...correct! Alright! This is the final question y'all!..." He clears his throat and then he continues, "You will get thirty seconds each. your task is to say something nice about Amy, for an extra point if you say how you feel towards her...in Japanese." Sonic and Shadow held their breath but sighed helplessly while Knuckles guffawed out loud. "Okay, Sonic! Your up first, your time..starts now!"

"Emi rozu Eimībara ga sutekina on'nanokodesuga, watashi wa kanojo o hozon suru yō ni, watashi wa kanojo ni sakebu tsumori wa nakatta, watashi wa sonohi wa hontōni okotte ita, to watashi wa hontōni gomen' , watashi wa kanojo no mawarida toki ni, kanojo wa watashi no kokoro ga maiagaru... I. O tsukuru.. Watashi wa omou, watashi wa L-"

"Okay! Time up! Shadow, your turn."

Shadow clears his throat, then he begins. "Wareware wa koronī no hakobune de sono kanjō-tekina hanashi ga atta toki, anata wa hontōni watashinojinsei o wa watashi ga achually anata no sewa o shite iru ten ni kuru wa nisemono ga okonau yō ni anata kara nigeru koto wa kesshite arimasen."

"TIME UP! Ok, let's see what you said. Bring in the translator!" Knuckles bellowed at the TV crew. They flinched and gave the translator to him.

"How did I...get here?"

"Nevermind about that, start translating the text!"

The translator went right to it. A few minutes later, he went to Knuckles with the results on paper. "Thank you!"

"No prob!"

"Okay, the results are in! Sonic says: Amy is a nice girl, he likes saving her?...err, he apologises for being such a jerk to her in the prologue, he was upset. 'That's what he says'...when she is around him, it makes his heart soar..aww." The whole audience awe's at Sonic. He hid behind his block in embarrassment. "He thinks he...he...wait, wrong words! He said he thinks she's a l-lesbian?!" The crowd gasped at Sonic's choice of words. Speaking of which, he popped up from his block.

"What?! I didn't say that, I said that I l-"

"How dare you, Sonic? Calling your fangirl a lesbian?" Knuckles sniffles before continuing, "how would you like it if someone called you gay?!"

"B-b-b-but!"

"Moving on to Shadow. Shame on you, Sonic. So...Shadow said: back in Sonic Adventure 2, when Amy and Shadow had that talk on the colony ARK, it really changed his life." The crowd awed again. "Until it came to that special point that he...cared for her? Unlike 'Faker' he will never run away from her, and will never say anything mean to her." The audience applauded him, so did Knux.

"Well done, Shadow. So at the end of the game, Sonic has a whopping 67 points, while Shadow has a awesome 70 points! That means that the winner of the game is none other than the U.L.F, Shadow the Hedgehog!" The audience (mostly Shadow fangirls) started cheering for him.

"Alright, we've come to the end of the show. Join us next time for round 3 of SonAmyShad, the Crailsmo triangle will be back on your screens for their third and final round! Don't miss it! It'll be epic! Oh, and don't forget about my triangle aswell! I'm telling ya, things are gonna get serious with my triangle. See ya later, Mobius!"

The show ended with the crowd cheering, Knuckles and Sonic waving, Shadow staying the same.

* * *

**Done! Again, Sooooo sorry for the late update! Can't believe it's been 2 months since I've updated. Stupid me! Stay tuned for round 3 of the Crailsmo triangle! It'll be splitted into 3 parts since it's too long.**

**And then there's SonAmyShad and KnuxougeJulie-su's round three, and THEN it's the rewind episode where I look back on all the events that happened, let alone looking at the events that will happen in season 2**

**Oh, speaking of which, season 2 won't start until December, since that was when I started this fanfic.**

**Gosh, I'm being so paragraphy. Anyhoo...**

**Catch y'all on the flipside!**

**P.S: I'm updating K.A.T.M.M.E (Knuckles and the missing master emerald!) tonight! for all people who havent read it yet, PLEASE DO! its been epic so far!**

**P.P.S: you guys are probably asking why is Sonic on a losing streak? well, a real twist will come in round 3, i'm not that harsh to him! trust me, you'll be surprised!**


	14. Cream vs Cosmo: The Chaolympics! part 1!

**Okay, I think its safe to say that I finally reached over 100 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! But seriously, did any 13 year old writer get a story that has 100 reviews or more? I'm curious! I'm like the youngest writer ever and I got 114 reviews! Its crazy! But thank you guys! You're all heroes in my book!**

**Also, ****I need to ****thank Nerdius Racoonus for ****requesting the event. which was about last year, And this event was stuck in my head from then till now. ****I****t**** was**** so good, I couldn't turn it down! So thank you, Nerdius! I owe you one!**** When you see him, give him a pack of virtual partyrings for me, yeah?**

**Okay, I'm such in a good mood that I want to reply to all of the reviews! This could take a while so if you want to skip to the story, go ahead!**

**Bearvalley3365 (Chapters 1 to 13):...hehe...right, how am I gonna reply to all of your reviews?...I got it!**

**Chapter 1: Panda bear? What?**

**Chapter 2: Oh, err...dammit! I forgot to take the Oc submission down! I'm not accepting Oc's yet unfortunately, but I will at the very last season, when I'll be saying: "Do you want your Oc to appear in these shows? Well, you can either be in a triangle or present!" Or something like that, but for the meantime, I'm not accepting it yet.**

**Chapter 3: Uhh, does this face says that I care?..well, you can't see it cuz I'm on fanfiction, but I don't really care, go complain to SEGA!**

**Chapter 4: Okay! **

**Chapter 6: like I said in chapter 2, he'll have to wait.**

**Chapter 7: please scroll up to chappie 2 for reason.**

**Chapter 8: Chappie 2.**

**Chapter 9: Okay!**

**Chapter 10: Thanks for a season 2 request!**

**Chapter 11: Thanks!**

**Chapter 12: Thanks!**

**Chapter 13: Thanks!**

**Moving on!**

**The Shadows rider: pfft! Of course I'm not dead! H.S.H never dies! Cheat, huh? Cheat as in...cheating in the game show? Well, he's like the presenter so anything he says, goes! Halarious right?**

**Shade the hedgehog01- Damn right! That's what you get if you bring the 'M' word in!**

**Savvy0417- hehe, yea. But you'll be amazed in round 3! I'm telling ya, a BIG twist will happen!**

**Guest- au contraire, fellow reviewer! All will be revealed in round 3! And I guess Sonic was startled by Blaze's triangle, yea. Seeing that it'll count as a triangle in season 2**

**Sonamyfangirl1234- Thanks, I'm glad you think so! All will be revealed in round 3! So don't worry!**

**Dust the Hedgehog- YAY! Your reading this story!...I know right?**

**Waveandcipher: I'm pretty sure noone's going to start a fanwar, I always try to view each side of the opponents. So therefore, no fanwars for HALF A YEAR! WHOO! And if they start a fanwar...*cracks neck and knuckles* I'll be the one to finish it, once and for all!**

**Stay awesome! ;)**

**One4sonic: WHOA! This is one angry reviewer! Okay, first off, CALM DOWN! Second, C'mon! I'm not THAT harsh to Sonic! Just stay tuned for round 3! Third, kill me?..hehe, that won't be possible!**

**Thunder Croft: heh, long time no reply FFN BF! N'awww thanks! I'm getting a lot of angry reviews especially the reply above me about Sonic losing and my updating time, so you're the first to say that you're not killing me ^_^  
and the quiz idea was in the back of my brain. i actually got the idea by a poll i done last year or so. well...he was trying to say something that was the opposite of what he said in Japanese at the end. ;) kinda gives you a clue at what the twist will be.**

and i know, 114 REVIEWS, BABY! WHOO HOO! I must be the first 13 yr old on this site to have a story that has over 100 reviews, which makes me hesitate a bit...OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD i cant stop smiling !

**Stay awesomely awesome, ma compadre! ;)**

**SilverDawn97531: WHOOP! GO SHADOW, ITS UR BIRTHDAY! GO SHADOW! GO SHADOW! GO SHADOW!**

**At least I responded to these reviews positively!**

**Anyhoo, the triangle that everyone had been waiting for is finally here! so enjoy!****  
**

**-H.S.H-**

* * *

It was a bigger audience than before, but this wasn't their usual stadium, this was a athletic stadium, which hosts the final battle of the triangle known as Crailsmo.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were at the commentators box. Somehow, the rest of the gang were here, but they were officials in this event. "What's going on, Mobius? Sonic the Hedgehog here! Commentating on our first ever Chaolympics!"

The massive audience cheered!

"Its very much like the olymipcs, but with the chaos and its owners participating instead! Here commentating with me is the red headed echidna known as Knuckles! Our dark shaded hedgehog: Shadow! And the fox that the two girls are fighting for: Tails!"

They all waved, except for Shadow.

"Right! I don't wanna waste anymore time for this, as I am very excited about this! So let's start introducing the participants!" The audience made as much noise as possible as the opponents: Cream and Cosmo, came out and met the audience with smiles on their faces. Cream was dressed in her free riders clothes, while Cosmo wore a shorter version of her green dress, just above her knees, a sporty green headband and green and white sneakers. Also, their trained chaos were on their shoulders.

"They look action-packed and kicking with excitement to pwn each other's faces in!"

"Indeed they do, Sonic! I can't wait for the events that are gonna take place."

"Me neither!"

When the two competitors arrived at the middle of the open stadium, they faced each other, staring daggers. Sonic dashed from the box, stepped in and separated them both.

"Right! May I remind you of the rules: No swearing, no fighting, try your best, never give up and don't use steroids on chaos OR yourselves. Understood? Now shake hands! And may the best girl win!" They shook hands and what-not. The massive audience cheered once more. "Let the games begin!" A big gong was heard, signaling that the chaolympics has begun. The audience cheered louder.

Meanwhile, Sonic returned to the commenting box with his comrades. "This is going to be good..."

"You've been saying that lots of times, Sonic."

"I know but, this could be our most breathtaking episode yet! What do you think, Shadow?"

Shadow said nothing, just gave Sonic a cold stare.

"...Okay? What do ya think, lil buddy?"

"Errm...this should be interesting. Consisting that we have our first ever chaolympics, where the chaos and their owners compete in a series of events. Different from others, and yet, so very eye-catching to watch."

"Some big, uptight words from ya, Tails. Good answer!"

Then, the camera switched to the 100m platform, which their first event: 100m dash, takes place. The person in charge, was the chaotix's very own Espio the Chameleon. The two girls were at the track, both ready and pouncing to win, and both facing the end, and at each other, in a dark way.

"On your marks!" Yelled the purple chameleon, as Cream and Cosmo both took their marks. The audience were dead silent to see this.

"Set..." He raised the gun in the air, the audience leaned from their seats. In just three seconds, Espio fired the gun, and they were off! The audience cheered them on, so did the Sonic team.

"And off they go!..and a nice start too!" Knuckles commented.

They were already quarter-way from the finish line, with Cosmo at the lead.

"Cosmo has got a good distance from Cream, BUT LOOK AT THIS! CREAM'S COMING UP FAST!"

Cream only caught on Cosmo half-way, and she was slowly passing her, the audience cheered loudly!

"Its back and forth towards the finish! Who's gonna win?!"

Luckily, with only 25m to go, Cream successfully passed her, with a clear photo finish at the finish. The crowd cheered loudly.

"And Cream wins it! Wow! She can run like a rabbit, and sting like a chao!" Knuckles cried as Sonic and Tails both fell out of their chairs due to laughter.

"Seriously, Knux?!" A few seconds later, Sonic crawled back to his seat, still chuckling, though, he continued. "A awesome-ly awesome first event, ladies and gentlehogs! A great lift-off from the start, Cosmo looked like she was gonna pwn this event, but oh boy! Was she SO wrong! Out of nowhere, Cream dashed past her, leaving her to choke in the dust! Thus, declaring Cream's victory! So well done to the two competitors!"

"Right! One down, about three events to go! Including the chao events! And epic final event: chao and master vs. chao and master!"

"In the meantime, let's take a look at the event board." A digital table appeared, showing the acquired events:

Day 1:

100m dash (Done) Long jump (Masters only), high jump (Masters only) 2x200 relay, (Chaos and Masters) and Chao put (Chaos and Masters)

Day 2:

Sycronized diving, (Chaos and masters) Fencing, (Masters only) freestyle swimming (undecided), trampoline(undecided), and karate.(Undecided)

Day 3:

Mega trilathon (which includes: Extreme gear racing, one mile marathon and relay to the stadium.)

Then, the camera traced back to the group, "Three days of competition, drama and fighting! I can't wait!"

" Looks like the next event is ready! Let's take a lookie!"

With that, the camera scanned to the next event which was long jump. Since Cream won the first event, she went first.

The crowd clapped in rythm, when It got gradually faster, she was off. Coming to the board quite fast, she leapt off. She landed over the '8 metre' mark, and the crowd went wild!

"Whoa- hoa! What a jump! She's definitely gonna win this. I don't know about you guys, but I'm rooting for Cream. GO CREAM!"

"Don't take judgements, Sonic." Knuckles butted in. "I still think that Cosmo can STILL win this competition! What about you Shadow?"

"Hmph, undecided!" Shadow scowled.

"Okay? And we can't go to Tails, since he's the main boy in the middle."

"We just got a update on the Chao race, it looks like Cosmo's chao have won! What a coincidence!"

"I've been observing the race." Shadow began to speak. "Cheese was right in the lead, but a powerful force went past it. I think it was Cosmic, and that's how it won."

"So...Cosmic is Cosmo's chao?" Sonic asked as Shadow facepalmed himself.

"Let's just...go to the long jump event, before I kill someone."

So, the camera turned to the long jump event again. This time, It was Cosmo's turn. The crowd clapped in rthymn again. As it gradually got faster, Cosmo was off. Coming at the board as fast as she could, she leapt off of it. Because of her ability to glide, she slowly flyed over the 8 metre mark, too.

"Wow! That might be longer than Cream's jump!"

"Don't make judgements, Knuckles. Don't ya think that's cheating?"

"Not in the Chaolympics, they aren't!"

Then, they showed a digital scoreboard on the screen. Cream jumped 8.32 metres, and Cosmo jumped 8.34 metres. About 2cm longer than Cream's.

Afterwards, they switched back to Sonic and the rest.

"Aww...what a dissapointment."

"HA!" Knuckles rubbed it all over his face, while Sonic rolled his eyes angrily.

"Right, remind me to slap you, Knuckles!" Sonic decided to continue after threatening Knuckles. "Second attempt of the long jump, ladies and gentle-hogs! Let's take a lookie!"

*30 minutes later...*

"And we are at our third and final attempt of the long jump, ladies and gents of Mobius! This will definetly effect the scoreboard. As Cream soared to a whopping 8.85 meters-"

Knux butts in. "And Cosmo floated gently down to a hedgehog- punching: 8.86 meters!" Then, Sonic pushes him away from the mic and spoke; "Well, let's take a lookie!"

So the camera switched to the event, one last time. The crowd clapped in rythym once again. When It got gradually faster, she was off. Coming to the board faster than before, she leapt off. She landed over the extrodinary '9 metre' mark, and the crowd went wilder! Sonic and the others were surprised.

"Sweet Mobius...SHE BROKE THE MOBIAN WORLD RECORD!" The whole stadium were ballisticly cheering.

"...To tell you the truth, that was pretty impressing," Tails finally commented on something. "If she was the real olympics, she could've broken the world record!"

"Okay! Don't forget we still have one more contesant left!" Knuckles exclaimed annoyingly.

"Although we have a straight- up winner...I hate to say this but, Knux is right. We still have one contestant left."

"Ha! Damn right I am! I'm always right!"

"Ha, ha, ha! I beg to differ,"

While they were arguing, Shadow took over the mic; "While these pathetic excuses of 'men' are arguing, I'm gonna take over for a while; for those people who are frightened enough to know my name, I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm the world's ultimate life form... 'Nuff said. Let's look at the last competetor's jump."

So the camera switched to the event, for the VERY last time. The crowd clapped in rythym once again. When It got gradually faster, she was off. Arriving at the board at her very best attempt, she leapt off. She landed under the 9 metre mark. The crowd hollered.

"Ooh! Just under the 9 metre mark! That proves that the winner of this epic event was, Cream the rabbit!" The whole stadium cheered, as Shadow announced the winner. A few moments later, Sonic returned to the mic: "Okay...we're gonna take a break here, mobius! Join us after the commercials for the next event! And I'll tell you now: a world full of epicness will be there so don't miss it! And I'll see ya later!"

*After the commercials..*

"Welcome back Mobius, to Sonic Couple Battles! Time for a new event to take place!"

"Exactumundo! A new event called chaoput. Chao's and shotput combined! Simple as that, you just throw your 455g chao as far as you can. Don't worry, they won't splatter onto the floor..."

"...Seriously, Knux was that supposed to be a joke?"

"No, I was just simply explaining that-"

"Nevermind." With that, the camera switched to the field event: chaoput.

Since Cream won the first round, she went first. She turned back and reeled her feet back. Cheese was at her neck, in her hand.

"Hmm...Cream's going for the glide method, I think." Sonic commented

Cream is now facing backwards, when she thought it was the right time, she rotated 180 degrees across the circle, and then tossing the chao onto the field.

"Whoa! That's a good first throw from her!"

Cheese landed safely onto the grass, Charmy flew on the field and measured how far Cream threw Cheese. He signalled to Vector that it was in.

"It's in!" Sonic exclaimed. "We'll know the distance shortly after Cosmo's turn,"

A few minutes later, Cosmo appeared in the circle, with her chao. She faces the rear, and begins to spin on the ball of her left foot. She then comes around and faces the front of the circle and drives the right foot into the middle of the circle. Finally, she reaches for the front of the circle with the left foot, twisting her hips and shoulders like in the glide, and puts the shot.

Her chao rocketed out of the sky, and safely onto the grass. Once again, Charmy flew out on the field and measured the distance, he signalled to Vector that it was in. Part of the stadium cheered for her.

"A very good first attempt from the seedrian!" Knuckles complimented. "Okay, we think we got the scores now. Cream got 9.81m, while Cosmo got 9.69m!" Part of the stadium cheered again. "That has been a good first round! I can't wait to hear the next round!"

*2 rounds later...*

"Okay Mobius, this is the time you've been waiting for! For round 3, Cream got 9.81m...while Cosmo got 9.82m! I think we've got a clear winner here! And her name is Cosmo!" Once again, part of the stadium cheered loudly and proudly. Sonic interruptly butted in.

"Well, I think we're ready for the final event! Whaddya say, Mobius?!" Then, the whole stadium went wild and replied: YEAH! "Heh...then let's get that event on the road!"

*...25 minutes later...*

"Right! We are on that final event, ladies and gentle-hogs! The 2x200 relay! Chao and master vs. Chao and master! Any words from my little bro?"

"Err...its been a really good day so far, so much action and adrenaline has occurred, this might be a tough one!"

"Always detailed and classy with his answers; rock on, Tails!"

"Will do!"

"Okay! Without further ado, here is the final event!"

The camera switched to the track again, Cream and Cosmo were at the starting line, their chaos were halfway. Espio was at the side of the starting line.

"On your marks!" Yelled Espio again, the girls obeyed and got on their respectful places, their heads were down! "Set..." They looked up at the curved track.

BAP!

"And off they go for their final event!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Y'know, they need to take it easy, its 200m! fast jogging is requied for this event, they won't even end up at the end of the 200m." Sonic advised them.

"Its not one of your Sonic sez montages, Sonic! So stop advising them!" Knuckles bellowed at him.

"You asked for it Knuckles! You want Sonic sez, you got it!..._**Kids, there's nothing more cool than being hugged by someone ya like...**_"

A big scream was heard from the rest of the commentors, but it was muted.

Anyhoo, the two girls already passed 100m, Cream was in the lead, but it looks like she was getting tired.

"Uh oh! Cream does not look good!" After Sonic finished his 30 second speech about 'touching', he payed more attention to what was going on.

But things went worse! Cream was so tired, that her face became a bit red, as a advantage, Cosmo took the lead. Half of the stadium cheered for her as she passed Cream.

"And as a punishment, Cosmo takes the lead! But luckily, we're at the end of their 200m!"

As the two competetors ran nearer to their chaos, they reached out their batons. Cosmo handed her baton to her chao first. Cream came a few seconds after.

"And off the chao's go!" Knuckles exclaimed

*100m later...*

"Just 100m to go! And with Cosmo's chao in the lead, and a emerging gap, there is no way that Cheese can catch up in that time!"

Knuckles was SO wrong! Cheese managed to catch up in 50m; in the remainding 50m it was a battle for first place!

"Ha! Knux, you are so wrong! Cheese is coming up fast! The chao might be able to win this,"

It has been back and forth the last 25m or so, but luckily, it looks like Cheese finished first by a hair.

"Ladies and gents of Mobius! I have never seen this before, and I probably won't think that I'll see it again! What a fantastic victory!" Sonic exclaimed in excitement

"It was such a close race! We thought Cream was gonna lose it, but OMG we were SO wrong! Congratulations to both competetors!" Knuckles commented

"Alright! The scores will be added at the end of the final set of events. So...we have come to the end of the show ladies and gents of Mobius! Join us next time for the next set of events coming soon! There's only about 5 episodes left including the rewind special episode! Season 2 will be out in december! Don't miss the remainding 5 episodes and the new season 2! This is world famous hero: Sonic the Hedgehog, signing off! See ya later!"

The show ended with the whole stadium cheering their heads off.

* * *

**Right! I'm DONE! I've been working on this for a month, finding out that I haven't finished it yet, I decided to do that! Oh well, quick updates rule!**

**Also, regarding to season 2, I'm gonna add more archie characters, so watch out for some bad guys! **

**And that's all I have to say!...oh, and 2 WEEKS TO GO BEFORE WE BREAK UP! WHOO! Can't wait for my summer of awesomeness to happen!...needed to get that out of my system..**

**Catch y'all on the flipside, stay awesome heroes, and EAT PARTYRINGS!**


End file.
